Legacy of Venna Book II - Different Point of View
by Keekay
Summary: Continuation of the first book with new and old enemies stepping forth what does the future look like for the Sith that are doing all they can to remain unseen in the Unknown Regions of space?
1. Prologue

With the end of the Galactic war the few remaining Sith had begun to slowly eradicate each other with infighting. The Jedi Order was content to allow their ancient foe to cripple itself then make a final killing blow. However the Order had lost two highly respected Jedi Masters, both of which were the orders top martial arts and weapons experts. The Jedi Knight Oomi had managed to alert the council of the situation. But when help arrived their comrades had already fallen.

It was at that point that the Jedi High Council along with the Republic's support agreed that the Dark Lord Venna was a large enough threat that required extraordinary measures. Every Jedi, every soldier up to the highest officers knew that the Dark Lord Venna and her apprentice were to be executed on site for their crimes. They would be among the few remaining Dark Lords that still posed a significant threat to warrant such action.

The only problem was that no one knew what the Dark Lord looked like. The only images they had where of the apprentice. In response to this dilemma the Order created Hunter-killer teams made up of Jedi volunteers who understood the seriousness of their purpose. Judge, jury and executioner they held the power of life and death in their hands to anyone who fell in their jurisdiction which so happened to be anyone deemed a serious threat to the foundation of the Republic and the Jedi Order. They wore a white symbol of the Jedi Order on their shoulder plates distinguishing themselves to anyone who knew their purpose.

Ido and Thaev two Jedi Knights that had been dispatched to the scene, had spent most of the trip catching up on some rest. "Master Jedi," two republic soldiers dressed in full battle gear snapped to attention. "Please lead us to the scene of the incident." Thaev ordered. As they entered the building complex and went down to the lower arena they saw the bodies lined up on the floor beside each other. Jedi's in a separate pile from that of the Imperial corpses. Ido and Thaev also saw the other Jedi HK teams huddled around the bodies taking their own notes presumably.

"Alright now that we're all here, this is what's going to happen." A Jedi Master said as he signaled all the Jedi to gather around him. "We're after information. We're going to start with our own resources, then we will check the shady places of the Republic, we'll then move to criminal organizations, then to the bounty hunters. Our last resort is to check Imperial sources outside of our custody. Remember, this Dark Lord took out two of our best weapons experts. Don't get arrogant and think you can take her on your own. If you stumble upon information, report in. Remember, we are not doing anything but gathering Intel and finding her. Are there any questions?"

Ido raised his hand, "Uh yea, since reporting in don't always work, what do you expect us to do when the target moves while you all gather n'stuff?" "Follow but do not engage. Retreat if necessary but do-not-engage. The Sith already knows we're coming, but not by which method. Don't give away any advantage." Ido nodded his head and chewed on his finger nail. "How we even supposed to kill this Sith if she's so powerful?" Ido blurted out. "Superior numbers, cunning, wit, charm; take your pick. But so help me, do-not-engage!" The Jedi Master yelled back to the young Jedi Knight.

**Unknown Regions – a few months later**

Venna, Vaos and Deva had been stuck aboard Venna's _Harrower-class_ warship the _Emperors Wrath_, for a few months with a loyal crew. They had been dodging Republic patrol fleets since they managed to take Venna's _Rage-class_ Imperial interceptor and flee Dromund Kaas to meet up with her capital ship. During this time Venna had been studying the scrolls with fanaticism and when she wasn't she was training her apprentice to be a greater asset to her than her previous apprentice. She had taken notice that his abilities were growing with each session at impressive rates.

"Lord Venna, we have arrived at the coordinates you gave us and request further instructions." Deva's voice informed over the com. "Very good, I'll be on the bridge shortly." Venna opened her eyes and stood from her meditation. "Come with me." She ordered Vaos who had been going through his saber styles before Venna. On the bridge was the perfect image of the Empire that no longer existed. Aboard Venna's ship she had ensured all her subordinates behaved as if the Empire simply was in a transition, she did this through fear. They looked down at the planet it looked almost exactly like Dromund Kaas and even thrived with the Darkside. But unlike Dromund Kaas its Darkside signature was wild and untamed.

"What planet is this?" Vaos asked Venna. "Our new home." She replied as she signaled him to follow. "Captain, maintain orbit around the planet." She said to Deva who responded with a crisp nod. The Master and Apprentice went down into the docking bay where they took the _Rage_ down to the planet. "I'm reading that the planet is inhabited." Vaos informed as he manipulated the instruments from the copilots seat. Venna read the terrain closely on her instruments before taking the _Rage_ down for a closer look breaking through the thick heavy storm clouds. As they entered the atmosphere they were surprised to find monoliths that nearly reached the clouds as well as massive pyramids and buildings of all sorts that were just as tall. It looked like Korriban but these buildings were made of a stone-like material instead of sand and the planet claimed them partially. Trees, vines and plants reached up from the surface of the planet and encased each building in its own unique way.

As the Rage continued to weave in and out of the buildings, Venna and Vaos realized that they had been seen the moment they broke through the clouds. Small black dots that lined the pathways and stairs of the buildings had been looking at them as they soared through the never ending city. They came to massive triangular lake that led to a steep pyramid that stood taller than all the rest. Unlike the others this pyramid had three staircases with two on the end filled with these beings standing in a line. The center staircase led straight to the lake. As Venna took the ship in for a closer look she noticed the humanoids who looked like they were the leaders of the society where watching them with the same curiosity as they had.

Again surprised, Venna found a solid landing platform elevated just above the roof of the towering pyramid. She decided to risk it and came in for a landing…

**In Development**


	2. Chapter 1

A few years have passed since the collapse of the Sith Empire. No declaration of surrender or submission had ever been sent. Nevertheless the Republic monitored the massive civil war that erupted like wild fire. An empire that burst forth from the shadows in a monstrous fury consuming everything in its path with speed never before seen had destroyed itself in half the time. What remained eventually was confined to Dromund Kaas where the civil war continued to wage. Eventually, when Republic officials saw that their enemy was driving themselves into extinction they wiped their hands of Dromund Kaas, withdrew their fleets, placed sanctions on well-known Sith worlds such as Korriban, banned the ancient relics that created the very evil they had fought against for so long and erased space charts leading to Imperial territory. The Galaxy could rest easy now that peace and freedom reigned supreme all throughout the Republic…

Venna stood atop a massive stone temple, Vaos stood to her right flank. Behind the both of them was Deva in a captain's uniform, her sniper rifle replaced by a D-406 blaster attached to her thigh. Now refugees in a foreign land, they stood with one more individual that would and was changing their entire future. To the left flank of Venna was a tall gold embroidered Black skinned Sith. He was the Emperor of a newly discovered species of Sith Purebloods that Venna had eagerly exploited to her advantage. With the arrival of Darth Venna their entire culture that was still in the Stone Age, had grown in technological advancement that they otherwise would not have been able to accomplish.

Venna had forced the Emperor into serving her in trade for his life and current position within the new Empire; in turn this made her the supreme ruler of an entire planet. Coming to the planet was challenging enough. Learning about it was another experience entirely. It took nearly a year for Venna to fully discover the history behind the planet. These Sith where the result of Ancient Rakatan Alchemy and experimentation, They were fierce looking with black skin and deep violet eyes standing two to three meters tall. The differences between the familiar red skinned purebloods was these black skinned purebloods had claws like a Noghri, teeth like a Sith Spawned Twi'lek, horns like a Zabrak and tendrils like their Massassi cousins. They even bore dark energy fused armor and weapons.

The group of four stared at the monolithic vessel being constructed before their very eyes, the Megalith. It was a design of Vaos's own imagination. It was the first known intergalactic space vessel capable of sailing the void between galaxies. It was also so massive that it covered the entire sky as far as the eye could see. The construction process was unique. It had to start out light, light enough that the only planetary vessel in the area, the Emperors Wrath and Venna's flagship, could lift each of its sections out of the planet's atmosphere.

The second phase would assemble the hull in space while the third reinforced the light hull with a stronger and revolutionary alloy. The fourth would install life supporting capabilities. The fifth would install the advanced and largely superior weapons of the vessel including its warfare capabilities. This included its two docking ports with one capable of docking ten harrower-class dreadnoughts and the other specifically designed for construction purposes. Out of eight entire sections the fifth had already been lifted into space for the next phase. The current section was the sixth. In the end the vessel would be so massive that its length would be twice that of the planets width they were on and its diameter a quarter and half of the planets width.

"You have done well apprentice, now leave us so that you may continue your duties." Venna ordered as the stared at the massive construction happening before her. What could have and would have taken generations to build would only take years. Venna had had the Emperors Wrath travel to nearby systems and bring additional slaves to add to the massive slave population on the planet to continue the 24/7 rushed construction. Slave labor was used for the jobs that would ruin a body or mind allowing officers and individuals of higher castes to do the less intense jobs and live longer to serve longer. Only those who had force abilities and had deemed themselves worthy to become Sith where in an established academy by Venna being trained in the ways of the Sith.

But the entire reason for this massive undertaking began with a vision…

When Venna and Vaos had first arrived on planet, and had become the rulers a group of priests requested their presence to a temple that was known for its in-depth knowledge of the Darkside. Inside the priests awaited them. They stood along the edges of a large square knee high fountain that held the body of a recently sacrificed being. "You will tell us why we are here, priests." She said flatly. The priests didn't say anything and instead all pointed at the deep dark red color within the fountain that rippled Venna's and Vaos's reflections.

Slowly the reflection began to change into images and the surrounding world began vanishing leaving Venna alone in the chamber. The images where faded and difficult to make out as they churned about in the fountain. As Venna struggled to see, an image of a rooftop overlooking a vast expanse of rocky mountain desert appeared and she found herself standing atop a temple on Korriban overlooking the endless sea of desert heat that radiated with the Darkside. But there was something off, as though the taste of the Darkside of the force had been tainted. It seemed weak, watered down and useless to the master manipulators of it. It was a bizarre sensation, one that sent a chill of disgust up her spine.

Venna turned around to walk down into the temple and was surprised to find a few students practicing the lightsaber forms in front of a Twi'lek Sith Lord. It was obvious from his markings and his demeanor. As she surveyed the group, a massive mid aged bald human male walked onto the roof. His power in the Darkside of the force was far more powerful than the others on the roof. He reminded her of the traitor Malgus that she admired despite the fact that she was a part of the team that was sent to execute him for his treachery against the Dark Council. It was a true irony that Venna now was in the same position as Malgus, starting an Empire of her own.

Turning her thoughts back to the man, she noticed he was hunched over and avoiding all the other students who had been ignoring him. He looked pathetic and weak, but quickly the cause of his behavior became evident. It was at that point when the Twi'lek ordered the students to gather round and called out for challenges. Then she saw the tall man suddenly expand to his full height and yell out a challenge for a student named "Sirak." Whisperings within the group revealed the challengers name, "Bane."

As the challenged student came to face the challenger, the vision spun around and Venna found herself suddenly in a wet muddy field with tents. It was a familiar setting of a battlefield encampment. She turned around to find Bane in thicker more, threatening black robes with a radiance of power emanating from his person. He was stronger, more confident than when she had seen him atop the temple of Korriban. An older man was at his knees in the same black robes, he was obviously a Sith Lord but it was apparent his power was infinitesimal compared to the two meter tall bald headed man.

Venna watched closely as the older man pleaded to be trained by the younger Sith. Venna was not disappointed at the outcome of the incident. The vision then blasted into the red bloody void as the older man's fate came to its end. This time she found herself on the war torn world of what could only be Ruusan. Her eyes darted from left to right until they found a young girl walking in the footsteps of Bane.

As Venna watched this unique scene that very few outsiders would ever see between two Sith. The vision dissipated and faded into an image of a gray haired man in very elegant robes sitting in the chancellor's office of Coruscant. Watching him closely she realized he was the only known Sith Lord of his time more powerful than most other Sith before him, perhaps even her. He was the culmination of eons of endless fighting. He was the epitome of Darth Bane's foresight. He didn't bare armor; he wasn't a nightmarish or ghoulish image that so many Sith of her era seemed to obtain. He, like his predecessor was a master manipulator of the lessor beings including the Jedi.

Just as she was beginning to read more into the Sith Lord the vision began to get brighter and brighter then rushed with a flurry of blurs until Venna pulled her head out of the bloody fountain. Blood was streaming down and around her face as she returned to her senses. She looked around noting where all the priests were. They had stayed in the exact place where they had been originally. When she looked at Vaos she found he was still kneeling with his face in the blood water and a few minutes later, the fountain released him letting him register his experience as he coughed up swaths of bloody liquid.

Vaos propped himself up against the wall of the fountain and gave Venna a look of disgust and distain. By then Venna had stood up and was facing away from the fountain meditating on her own experience the fountain gave her. "Care to let me in on what troubles you?" She said flatly sensing his sudden hatred for her. "It was only a vision, probably conjured by these priests. To instil disloyalty within your ranks," Vaos replied. "Then I would suggest you quickly rid your thoughts of the images cause they will only do you harm." She warned.

Vaos was watching the millions of slaves toil in their labor in the skies on the Megalith as well as those transporting material from the ground. Every once in a great while he would watch as one of the unfortunate beings would slip and plummet to his or her death. The fall from his point of view took exactly 40 seconds until impact. He could have ordered a force field safety net be placed below the construction but decided it wasn't worth the cost of time since slave replacements came in on a weekly basis. While lost in his thoughts an Imperial officer followed close by two troopers came running out onto the balcony of the temple library.

They bowed, "My Lord, the Imperial Wrath's sensors have detected an abnormal reading from a vessel that entered atmosphere only a short while ago." "Why didn't our patrols catch it?" It used an older Imperial encryption algorithm to bypass our sensors. It registered as one of our own; we discovered it only because one of our patrols flew over its landing site." Vaos's eyes bulged in blind rage as he reached out with the force and crushed the officer's entrails into a pulp from within then threw the fresh corpse into the nearest wall. "Bah! Incompetency of this level from any trained Imperial is unacceptable!" he spat.

Though their reaction time was seconds after the fact, the two remaining troopers jumped back in shock as their non-force efficient brains registered the event. "Sergeant, have Captain Deva obliterate the foreign vessel, have all of our shuttles, fighters and space worthy vessels begin a sweep of the planet for the intruders and tear this planet apart using anyone at your disposal. Find the occupants of that ship." Vaos demanded almost in a fit of rage. The trooper nodded pleased that his helmet hid the obvious dread on his face. Turning to walk out, Vaos stopped him. The Sergeant and his comrade paused and slowly turned around as if expecting to be the newest examples of Vaos's rage. Vaos reached out to the still lightly spasm inflicted body of the officers corpse crumpled into the wall. Using the force he sailed the officer's cap into the hands of the Sergeant. "Share the experience with the next Commanding officer before directing him or her to me. Tell him failure will be dealt with less mercy." Vaos said staring directly at the Sergeant.

Deva screamed a loud as she woke up from her nightmare. She gasped for air as she regained her composure and then slipped out of the bed. Her quarters were luxurious aboard the Emperors Wrath, which was where she spent most of her days since they had arrived at the unknown planet. She walked over to the liquor cabinet and helped herself to a glass of some random ale. The nightmares had been plaguing and affecting her for quite some time. This was unusual for an operative with as much experience on her belt as Deva had.

She had seen a few of the Imperial doctors aboard and had been met with little success. Then she had been redirected to a therapist. Of course Imperial therapists were technically psychoanalysts trained not to help individuals with their problems, but trained to analyze an individual for any signs of mental concerns that could result in an individual becoming deprogrammed against the philosophies of the Empire. Deva only knew this because as an operative she too was trained in the same techniques.

She walked over to the window that offered a clear view of the red planet they orbited as she let her thoughts wander. The door signal that informed her that someone was at the door went off. "Enter." A young Imperial officer in the common white and red naval uniform walked in. "Captain, a foreign ship has managed to get passed our security grid. One of our patrols has located the ship, it has landed in one of the cities and apparently its occupants have abandoned it." Deva turned to face the young woman, who could only be Jade Khar.

"Who was in command at the time of the discovery of the landing and intrusion past our security barriers?" "At the time of both occurrences, Commander Trax was." Deva walked over to the bottle and poured another small shot. "Corporal, rarely will you ever hear me say this but here's to Commander Trax…" She said as she threw the shot back. After dressing in the clean white uniform of a Captain, she walked out the door with Corporal Khar.

As the two women walked down the corridors of the vessel Deva continued speaking to the younger woman. "The good thing from Commander Trax's failure and death, is that you my young protégé, will advanced to the rank of Commander and will be able to assist me better." The younger woman gave a look of surprise to her Captain. "But Captain, there are so many others in line waiting for advancement." The two came to a turbolift amidst a bustling and crowded corridor filled with Imperials. "Yes indeed. That is why you will have to prove yourself to Darth Venna and ensure I made the right choice in choosing to take you from Dromund Kaas when we left." The two women stepped inside and waited for the turbolift to empty of people before halting it to continue their conversation.

"I won't disappoint. But if I may inquire, are you not taking a risk to your career by promoting a Corporal to Commander, didn't Lord Venna promise you the position of Admiral over the fleet?" Deva scoffed, "what fleet Corporal Khar? In case it escaped your notice, we're one Harrower-class vessel with a piece of partially constructed ship, hanging a drift in orbit above some unnamed relic of a planet. The Sith appear to have an abundance of forgotten planets in their arsenal that they can scurry to when they lose wars they start. Career opportunity was not considered when we fled into the unknown regions. How do you think we keep these many thousands of souls in line knowing that they know that they're literally stuck with their current jobs for an unspecified amount of time?"

The younger woman didn't hesitate. "Loyalty to the Empire. What else could keep them going?" Deva gave an amused grin. "If only, though your loyalty to the state is commendable and appreciated lets drop the charade. I chose you because you are cunning, intelligent and know how to play and manipulate the game all Imperials must play. The Sith believe the simple concept that the strong rule the weak. It is as simple as black and white. So basically, anyone who doesn't wield a glowing blade that can cut through 90% of the galaxy's materials and doesn't agree to the same point of view is inferior and should be ruled over. That includes me and you into that philosophy and excludes us from that power group. Well, in my book I'm in the category, 'one of the strong.' This means that the great Lord Venna is my rival." Deva explained letting the weight of what she had just said sink in.

Corporal Khar's eyes widened as she listened to the explicit explanation of treason escape the lips of her superior, mentor, friend and mother. "What are you doing?!" Jade hissed at her mother breaking the stiff officer to officer conversation and switching to a more intimate conversation between relatives. "This has been long in the making. Ever since the day your father died I have made it my personal goal to end Venna and her legacy. I breathe only to end Venna and Vaos. He will know one day what I am about to be make known to you." Deva explained. Jade was floored that her mother was speaking like so many traitors she had helped arrest as an officer on Dromund Kaas.

"Why are you telling me all this now?" Jade managed to finally ask after a long pause. "Because now you're in a position to help me and I know you want to avenge your father's death." Jade looked down feeling a familiar and very old wound reopen. "You told me my father was killed by a Jedi while serving the Emperor." Jade said staring her mother in the eyes. "He was, but that Jedi is no longer a Jedi he's a Sith." Jade fell back against the turbo lift walls and slid down to the ground removing her cap as the weight of everything began to overwhelm her.

"H-how have you held this in for this long? H-how could you betray father! H-how could you betray me?!" Deva reached down to the younger woman and slapped her hard across the face. "Don't you dare tell me I betrayed my husband or you, I have protected you. I know how the Sith think, I know how they work. If Venna and Vaos discovered that I was wife to Quauhtli I would be executed and everyone I know would be under investigation including you. That would quickly lead to the discovery that you're my daughter, it's only short of a miracle your natural hair color is bright blond instead of white like your aunt and cousin." This realization only hit Jade even harder than her mother's slap. "I'm the cousin and niece to two monsters?" She thought.

Vaos walked casually through the town as the Imperial troops went through each house around him, throwing their occupants onto the streets and tearing the houses apart looking for the downed pilot that snuck through the security barrier. An Imperial officer came up behind Vaos. "Uhm my Lord, we are receiving some resistance from the townspeople. I request permission to bring down more troops to help subdue them so they don't injure anyone or each other." Vaos turned around to the sniveling officer.

"You seem to be under the impression that I care whether they themselves are injured or they injure themselves. Sergeant, round them up and shoot them, push them out of town, make an example of one to subdue the rest. Whichever is faster, there's an entire planet of the purebloods so we're not short on supply. However there may be one to two intruders and if you aren't the one that finds them, you'll find that 'pureblood' has many unique meanings aside from describing a race of inferior specimens." The officer bowed and hurried away with a new purpose.

Vaos's comlink went off informing him someone was trying to reach him. "Lord Vaos, please report to the Wrath at your earliest convenience." The smooth professional voice of Deva echoed through the comlink. Vaos looked up at the dark grey clouds that revealed just how pale his skin was. His long hair was tied back and his eyes transitioned from vibrant red to bright silver. The shuttle had been sent earlier so it had landed perfectly timed after the call ended.

Once the shuttle had landed in the landing bay of the ship Deva was there with the normal division of troops standing at stiff attention with officers in front. "Welcome aboard Lord Vaos." "Why am I here Captain?" he asked skipping the excess discussion. "Lord Venna has requested your presence aboard, she will be here shortly." "Then Captain, take the shuttle and supervise the search for the intruders." Vaos ordered and headed for the bridge.


	3. Chapter 2

Jade was updating Vaos aboard the Wrath's bridge trying with all her mental strength not to let him know by any means that she was aware that he had killed her father. She felt as though it were some cataclysmic secret when in reality the monster probably couldn't have cared less if she knew that he had killed Quauhtli. Though the young woman kept her professional demeanor, inside she was scanning every inch of his arrogant face. The contemptible way he held himself, despite the fact that he wore no expression of malice or really any expression whatsoever. Vaos was unusual for a Sith, it was as if there was always something on his mind as his expression was flat a void. But on occasion his eyes would flare to life subtly as if declaring his training, knowledge or secrets were better than everyone else's in the galaxy.

She couldn't help this odd attraction to his eyes which were this bizarre ghoulish red of those few Sith that had become so corrupted their very skin putrefied in rejection to the overwhelming nature of the Darkside within. Blinking his eyes every few minutes he kept them wide open as if peering into the soul of the individual before him. Along with his impeccable social skills, he wore the black armor of a Sith Marauder, and since he was not the younger thin man he once was he looked a lot more like his broad shouldered uncle. He was the new monster who wielded death at will and he unlike his uncle, he head the cunning and manipulative mind of his mother.

"And that concludes todays agenda my Lord." "Very well, see to it that the purebloods behave while I am away. I cannot hold Deva responsible for failure because she has fallen in favor with my master, but I can hold you responsible Commander." He said as he swiveled sharply on his heel. "Lord Vaos…" she called to him stopping him. He came to a stop refusing to face her, if no one had seen him it could be heard by his armor settling into position where he stood. "Commander Khar, because you're a woman and because my Master prefers high ranking female officers, you will get extra leniency than most other officers that have crossed my path. But be warned, I have little if any patience so speak as if walking on thin ice." She paused briefly. "I want to know, how did Quauhtli die?"

Vaos eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, even anger hadn't registered. "What does that have to do with anything?" Jade paused as she thought of something that she could convince him with. "I was a trooper who served alongside the great General Quauhtli and no one had ever been able to defeat him. In the battlefield or one on one, how did you succeed?" Vaos turned to face her and walked right up to her gazing deep into her eyes. "You're lying Commander." He informed giving an eerie grin. He paused continuing to stare at her. Jade could feel her legs trembling as though his eyes were sucking her soul out of her body. "You knew him, who was he to you?" he demanded to know.

As Jade came to realize the last moments of her life where near. She suddenly saw a viridian blade appear from behind Vaos. She enveloped the Sith in an embrace and fell back ignoring the jolting pain of his Cortosis armor smashing her against the floor. The green blade swiped past harmlessly cutting through air and exposed the Jedi Shadow. Vaos instantly rolled off of the Imperial who in his mind was either the stupidest creature he had ever come across or something else entirely.

Vaos had rolled to the side and sent his armored boot up at the Jedi who had fluidly reversed his blade to end him with a scorpion like sting. His boot kicked the Jedi's hands knocking the precision of his strike so the saber hit Vaos's shoulder plate and deflected down into the ground. Next came his other boot that slammed hard into the Jedi's jaw crushing bone, cartilage and shredding soft tissue. Vaos finished the Jedi by igniting two of his three blades, spinning himself onto his feet all while cutting the Jedi into pieces. Two other Jedi suddenly became visible through thin air as they ignited their own blades. "Vaos, by order of the Jedi Order you will surrender and submit to Republic law for your crimes or face execution."

Vaos didn't bother replying as he used the force to hurl the ignited blade of their comrade at the two Jedi. As each one deflected the spinning blade, he took the advantage and pressed them by hurling himself at the nearest Jedi and attacking her with all his fury. The female Jedi was immediately overwhelmed as Vaos came at her low, high and from the sides. He used her momentum against her, he used her defenses against her, he used her attacks against her. The only thing that kept her alive was the fact that she was doing a somewhat decent job of maintaining half an arm's length between her and her aggressor. Even when she tried to get into his swings he would try head butting her which she knew if he did would give him the perfect opportunity to end her.

Her companion, using the force to propel himself, ran up behind Vaos coming in for a killing blow in hopes to end the rampage before it began. However he hadn't been prepared for Vaos to actually cease his aggression on his companion completely and meet his force charge head on. Before the Jedi impacted against Vaos, Vaos had clipped one of his sabers to his belt allowing him to grab the Jedi's neck before sweeping the Jedi Shadow's legs out from under him. The Jedi still stunned at the extreme turnabout of events could barely hold his saber against the Sith's while he was being choked out against the floor.

The female Jedi had raced to the aid of her companion and was about to send her saber into Vaos's back when he elegantly dodged her thrust by letting her companion go and twisting to her side close enough that they were shoulder to shoulder. Vaos placed his own saber on top of hers while he locked his leg around hers then twisted around allowing his back to push against her back forcing her forward and tripping her due to their legs being entangled.

The Jedi clumsily fell to the floor on top of her comrade. "This was truly pathetic. Who did the Jedi send, the three most incompetent Jedi of the entire Order?" Vaos clipped his saber to his belt and called out for the fallen Jedi's viridian blade that instantly obeyed by coming to his hand. He then raised two fingers and eight black skinned pureblood Sith assassins revealed themselves by igniting red double-bladed lightsabers.

Vaos pulled his gauntlets tight on his hand before dismantling the viridian saber through the force and disrespectfully scattering the parts across the bridge. "Deal with them. If their shuttle has records of sending a message of our location to Republic territory, send their remains to Republic space. If not, throw their corpses out the airlock." Vaos ordered as he walked off the bridge followed closely by Jade who was speechless at all that had happened so quickly. "Commander Khar, you asked how I killed Quauhtli." He paused to face her briefly in the corridor. "I impaled him prior to decapitating him. He was weak and failed to find whatever weakness he had. The Sith cull weakness from our order by devouring those who once held tittles of power. His death was ironic in a way, he died much like those Jedi just did, never anticipating the true threat. It was Venna's saber that impaled him, but mine that killed him." He then turned on his heel and strode off leaving Jade nearly in tears with an inferno building within.

Vaos never bothered with insignificant acts of cruelty such as making someone cry. But in this rare instance, he needed to know the connection between her and Quauhtli because he could sense there was a lingering threat rising from the grave of Quauhtli. Causing a reaction from Commander Khar gave him a large piece of the puzzle. It informed him that Quauhtli was someone special to her, much more than a General she looked up to or admired. There was a fondness perhaps even a sense of love. But Quauhtli didn't seem like the kind of Sith to be tempted by the female form. Then again he didn't seem to be the one who would fall at the hands of a younger scrawny boy.

Venna grabbed the scroll she was studying previously and held it up to the dim red lights of her quarters. She was frantically almost fanatically switching between scrolls scrambling through the pages of the ancient manuscripts. Until her the doors to her chambers opened and Vaos walked in. Venna calmly set the scroll down and headed to the dining room. She was clothed in her night gown that exposed skin but its purpose was not to make a fashion statement or to allure. It gave her the ability to provide a false sense of vulnerability to any would be attacker while being able to use her swordsman skills to their full advantage without being hindered by heavy garb or armor.

"Hello my dear apprentice," she said walking into the dining room where Vaos had taken a knee in respect. "I heard what happened on the bridge are you alright?" she asked. Vaos was becoming uncomfortable because her behavior was very much out of character. "My Lord, is there something I can help you with? I have duties to attend to." He asked cautiously. "Yes, come here." Venna said signaling him to come to her room.

Vaos obeyed but entered slowly and remained at the doorway. "News of the intruder has reached my ears as I told you, do you know what went through my mind when it did?" "Blinding rage?" Vaos retorted. "It was a rhetorical question!" she snapped suddenly. "I wondered why my loyal apprentice whom I have diligently worked to develop didn't inform me the instant he learned about it himself. Now apprentice, what have you to say for yourself? That was not rhetorical."

"The trespassers were dealt with, it was unnecessary to burden you with inconsequential information." "And how many of these trespassers did you find?" "There were only three Master. All have perished in a failed assassination attempt. Our agents are going through their databanks on the ship to see if any messages of our location escaped. If that is the case ill deal with it." Venna nodded with a frown on her face. "You'll deal with it… So the fact that we're as an Order of the Sith nearly extinct didn't register as a serious threat to our survival that Jedi discovered our location?" Vaos gritted his teeth.

Venna turned around to her massive table with scrolls scattered all over it. "I've learned more from these ancient scrolls than I have ever learned under any instructor I have ever had." She stated simply before turning back around to her apprentice. She took a knife and cut open the palm of her hand. Aiming the gaping wound at her apprentice, the wound let out a sudden dark red flash of lightning that carved a path through the air before consuming Vaos.

Vaos screamed in agony as he fell to his knees, then to his hands using all his might to hold himself up off the floor. He could smell his skin starting to boil but realized it wasn't his skin, but his own blood. He felt this need to just crumple to the floor and allow the red lightning to cook him alive but instead he fought the urge and lashed out with the Darkside calling it to his aid. He pulled himself to his feet and held his head high while regaining control of himself and then stared at his master who couldn't help but have an expression of surprise on her face.

Venna couldn't believe it, she knew the Blood Lightning was easily one of her most powerful recent additions to her arsenal. The mere fact that Vaos had been able to hold himself from crumpling to the floor was enough to impress. His ability to stand and face her despite the fact his blood was literally boiling in confined specific non-lethal areas within his body was nothing short of the impossible. A chill went up her spine and the wound on her hand sealed itself shut. Letting the red lighting cease its chaotic twitching and burst into droplets of blood.

"You've obviously grown in strength." Venna noted quietly. A slight sensation of concern bit at her gut as she briefly wondered if now he was going to make his move. "Well, now that my secrets out, I might as well tell you. You're not the only one who can read the text of the ancient Sith." "Just because you can read some ancient piece of canvas and avoid crumpling on the floor doesn't mean you're my equal." Venna hissed. "Just ask and I'll be glad to give you a demonstration." Vaos grinned, "Challenge you? Oh no master I wouldn't dream of it, yet. But I would look a litter more closely at the scrolls that promise invulnerability." Vaos replied maintaining his sadist grin before bowing and excusing himself.

Venna had to stop herself from launching at him and giving him that demonstration right on the spot but now Vaos had become an unknown game piece. Though she truly didn't think he was near her abilities he certainly was scratching uncomfortably close…

Deva had the Imperial pilot land the shuttle in the middle of one of the few remaining forests of the planet. "Air lock has been unsealed, landing ramp is down." The pilots voice came over the com. Deva stood up and waited for her personal bodyguards to go first. As they did she drew her D-406 and shot both troopers in the back of their helmets dropping them instantly. She then turned around to the cockpit of the shuttle and stepped to the side allowing the wall to hide her presence. The two pilots rushed out with blasters drawn and she gunned them down just as easily.

After making a clean sweep of the shuttle which was second nature to her, she piled the four bodies at the top of landing ramp. Deva then removed her over coat before bending over to correct her pant leg cuff. She then stood up and slashed the neck open of the Sith assassin with the small 2in knife she had removed from her boot. She grabbed the covert agent by his shirt as he became visible and held his hand in check so he couldn't reach for his saber. She calmly watched the iris of his eyes expand to black orbs, a common occurrence in death of the human species, as he gurgled in his own blood and tried to scream which only came out in a shrill cry.

Deva then let his unconscious and soon to be dead corpse lay on the others with his head elevated so the blood could continue to drain. She then cut off a piece of the assassins robes and cleaned her hands of his blood. Before placing her overcoat back on. Deva then headed to the cockpit and brought the shuttle back to life. She flew low and over the nearest swamp where she put the shuttle into a hover and locked the controls to hold it in place. Then she ran back to the pile of bodies and pushed them all down the landing ramp and into the swamp making sure they hit the water. She didn't have to worry about them being discovered because the wildlife in the area would smell the blood of the assassin and come running as if ready for a free buffet.

Deva raised the landing ramp and sealed the airlock. Then took the shuttle over to where she would meet her contacts. Upon landing the shuttle in the new location she met up with the two Jedi that had faced Vaos. "I apologize for the loss of your fellow Jedi." She said to the two who were unwrapping their facial garb. "His sacrifice was not in vein as we have found an ally within our enemy's ranks." The male Jedi replied. When the female Jedi uncovered her face Deva was taken by surprise. Aren't you the Jedi I faced at Dromund Kaas when we…" Deva paused.

"Yes, when you assisted the traitor in killing my old mentor." Oomi replied. A silence began to permeate the air briefly. It wasn't filled with malice or a sense of awkwardness, but simply an acceptance. Deva accept that this Jedi was doing what she believed in, just as Deva was doing what she believed in at the time. It was impersonal and both parties accepted that. "So why now?" Oomi said finally breaking the silence as she drew her attention away from the sky.

Deva meditated briefly on her answer before responding. "I suppose I knew the Sith were evil and I accepted that. But the way they betray each other so easily for power is simply twisted. I'm a solder at heart of the Imperial Empire. I enjoy my job, but it requires a trust and you simply can't trust a Sith. I learned that, that day we faced each other. My husband was murdered by your traitor. I'm ready to do whatever is necessary to end their reign." Deva explained.

Deva pulled a data recorder from her pocket. "This has all their current plans for the future along with the designs that I have access to of that ship they're building. Please use the knowledge wisely." Oomi nodded and took the data recorder then headed into the shuttle with her companion.

Oomi stood at the top of the landing ramp as Ido went to cockpit and brought the shuttle to life. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" Oomi called out to Deva. "Positive, there are tasks here that I must do. Bring the cavalry Jedi before the cavalry no longer matters." Oomi nodded in understanding. She then headed to the cockpit and watched as they went around the massive structure in the sky then through the atmosphere.

The two Jedi's sat in silence while Ido worked the controls. Oomi couldn't understand how Vaos had become so powerful. She kept trying to recall how his skills in war were hammered out to a near flawless point. A cold shiver disturbed her body when she thought of the strength of his master who they hadn't even had the opportunity to face. Then she thought about Mastius and his grim fate and the sheer disrespect for the Jedi's lightsaber. Most Sith couldn't have cared less but Vaos seemed to want to torment them. "Oomi, why don't you go see if what the Imperial Captain told us about that data recorder is true." Ido said snapping Oomi out of her own thoughts. "Ofcourse," came her solemn reply.

**1 week later on Coruscant**

"The council has reviewed the information and has decided to, for the time being. Hold off on taking any action." One of the council members informed Oomi and Ido. "What? If you have truly seen the information on the data recorder then surely you must see the severity of the situation. We must take action now. Send all our fleets and wipe them out before they can continue further in their plans, please I beg the council." Oomi pleaded.

"Jedi Knight Oomi, the council has made its decision. We will hold off on taking action for now. The Republic is still recovering from the long war and the risk of starting another war of any kind is simply out of the question. Instead, you and Ido will be sent to the Corellia to assist the 232nd battalion in the restoration of order to the planet." Oomi felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest and stepped on. She shook her head, "no, this is insane. Master's please forgive me but I must voice my opinion. The power that these Sith have stumbled upon will come back to haunt us if not dealt with now. They're constructing an Intergalactic vessel. If it becomes functional and they leave this galaxy, who knows what havoc will ensue."

"Oomi, listen to what you're saying, an Intergalactic vessel? Never in the galaxies history has it been accomplished. Not even the Emperor with all his assets even try to create such a vessel or make such a journey." Jedi Master Py'ka explained trying to help the younger woman see reason. The two had been close friends ever since Oomi was a Padawan and had been taken under the wing of Jedi Knight Saysha Suna. Oomi paused to take in her friends words. "I will report to Corellia." Came Oomi's obedient reply as she bowed respectfully and excused herself.

At the dock Ido and Oomi stood beside each other waiting to board the next Republic transport to Corellia when Py'ka met up with them. "Hello my friend." The older Twi'lek woman said to Oomi as they embraced briefly. "Hello Master Py'ka." Oomi replied with a weak smile. As they disconnected from their embrace Oomi instantly noticed that everyone around them was frozen. "What… What is this?" Py'ka grinned. "Jedi Master's trade secret, I sensed the discussion was not settled for you." Master Py'ka continued.

"No, no it wasn't." Oomi said with irritation in her voice rising as she took a few steps away from Py'ka and braced herself. "Master these Sith we faced are just pure evil. They aren't like any other Sith we faced. We can't just let them go." Oomi explained. "What would you like us to do?" Py'ka asked listening carefully. "Send half of the entire Republic's naval force; pacify their planet and execute these Sith. I know that it's way beyond violent and far from the Jedi way but in this case just like the Emperor's death, it is necessary. If not a fleet send an elite team of Jedi led by the Hero of Tython and stop this threat."

Py'ka meditated on her answer before giving it to Oomi. "I sense that this is more than just the Sith. You have never dealt with the loss of Master Saysha have you Oomi?" Oomi froze and instantly tears began to streak down her face at the very name as she put her face in her palm to hide her pain. Py'ka walked over to Oomi and rubbed her back comfortingly. "I know I shouldn't feel like this, but… But I just can't help it. She was my mother, she was everything I looked up to in a Jedi. I miss her so much." She said clutching her hand. "The very fact that she was killed by the one whom she… she…" Oomi choked on her words.

"She loved like a son." Master Py'ka finished. "Yes." Oomi managed through her tears. "Dear Oomi, I know that us Jedi have this idea that emotions are something to be shunned and buried, but nevertheless we still have them. Does that mean you should beat yourself up over them? No, why didn't you ever come to me with this before?" "Because, I shouldn't even have gotten this attached to her. All living beings die eventually." "Look hun, the tenets of the Order are important for you to follow. But we aren't perfect; we're not supposed to be. Even if we were, what would perfection accomplish? Our diversity in strengths and weaknesses makes us united." Master Py'ka explained.

Oomi looked up at Py'ka, "then you have…" "Yes I too had a hard time when news of my friend's death came to me. I still miss her and all the masters of the Order can tell me that my emotions are wrong to have or that I need to work on my self-control. But In the end I will always have them. In all the logic of our Order, we let fear rule us when the topic comes to emotion. Now I agree, uncontrolled emotions can lead to the Darkside; our mortal enemy is ruled by emotion. But the Jedi take control a little too far at times."

"Now then, let's get you two on your way." Master Py'ka said with a kind smile. "Yes Master Py'ka and thank you for helping me." "I will always be there for you Oomi." With that the outer world came back to life. "Greetings Master Py'ka, how can we help you?" Ido asked just now able to greet the Jedi Master. "I just came down to say travel well and may the force be with you two."

Once the two younger Jedi had boarded the transport Oomi watched the Jedi Master on the landing platform get smaller and smaller. She was always impressed that a non-combat efficient Jedi Master such as Py'ka had the impeccable ability to effect one in ways a lightsaber could never do.


	4. Chapter 3

Vaos had noticed the large red glowing crystal like stones that acted as a light and where being rapidly setup throughout the Wrath as well as the planets capital below. At first he thought nothing of it until they began to accumulate rapidly, with a suspicious pace. When he asked an Imperial officer supervising a group of slaves erecting another column that would replace the fire lamps or Imperial lights, the officer didn't know saying only that he had orders from the highest level.

As a result, Vaos was on his way to discover what the reason was for all of these red glowing crystals. He entered Venna's chambers, this time internally pleased to see her dressed in full battle gear. "Hello apprentice." Came her quiet response to his intrusion. "The crystals, what are they?" Vaos demanded to know. "Ah, well you know how you questioned my authority only a little while ago. Well this is my response."

Venna turned around and lashed out with her hand. Suddenly the red Crystals around them glowed brightly beginning to whisper in a thousand voices. A vice like grip clamped down on Vaos's neck choking the life out of him as he rose into a hover above the ground. In response Vaos called upon the force but to his astonishment it literally refused him. The word "weakness," hissed in his thoughts in a thousand voices almost as if repulsed by him. Thinking quickly he grabbed his saber and hurled it at Venna but it stopped halfway to her as if deciding suddenly not to comply.

While Vaos was choking and clawing at his throat Venna smiled as she walked closer to him. "What else would you do to survive my apprentice?" Vaos gave his answer by taking one of his other lightsabers and hurling it at the nearest red crystal. This time the saber nearly reached its target but also stopped just prior to hitting its target. However, Vaos felt the vice like grip briefly loosen. He drew his last saber twisting as though to wrench himself free from some thick web. He toppled to the floor and rolled to his feet where he began sprinting as fast as his legs would carry him towards Venna.

Venna smiled with fervor as she drew her saber. The two Sith's lightsabers sparked in anger as they clashed. Vaos reached for his masters wrist but she was faster having already back handed him in the face. He smashed into the ground but was on his feet in a second. "Come on, attack!" Venna screamed. Vaos raised his saber above his head charging her. Venna aimed her saber at him and charged as well.

As she came in to disembowel her apprentice his blade came down swiftly, simply redirecting his master's blade allowing it to continue on its path. Venna's eyes widened as he spun on her arm as it brushed past him. She felt this sharp pain in the base of her skull as Vaos had come around on his spin using his elbow to smash into the back of her head. Venna grunted as she stumbled forward instinctually rolling as she went. Vaos was on her though beginning to use his blade to carve a defensive-aggressive "infinity" symbol in the air before him as he closed in on his master.

Venna lashed out with the Force ripping his saber away as though he had no force barrier to prevent it. Then hurtled him into the wall; rendering his nearly lethal attack useless. "Yesss… Yess you continue to impress." Venna hissed sadistically as she slowly came to her feet drawing closer to Vaos. He had been rendered unconscious by the impact. His body was on the ground with blood trickling down his forehead and out his nose. Venna knelt beside him moving his upper body in her lap. She removed her gauntlet before wiping his face. "Darth Venna to Deva; have a medical team report to my quarters immediately." She turned back to Vaos's comatose form then whispered in his ear. "But success is still out of your reach…"

Oomi, Ido, Pvt. Sparks, Pvt. Zaoyu and Lt. Ella made up a curfew team that patrolled the city streets of Corellia. Ever since the end of the war the Republic had made every effort to return Corellia to its once peaceful former glory. But they had been having issues with a terrorist group known as the L.O.E. or Loyalists of the Old Empire. They were ex-troopers of the Empire that refused to let the war end on Corellia.

The positive side came only a few standard galactic months ago when nearly three quarters of the group had abandoned their cause. The Republic sent a clear message that they would return peace and stabilization to Corellia by sending in one Republic legion of veteran troops supported by a small army of Jedi as well as two naval fleets. Most of the L.O.E. decided then and there to lay down their weapons accepting the Republics offer of pardons to those that would. But the fanatics refused to, believing they still had a cause.

The three troopers and two Jedi paced casually through the dimly lit sector of their patrol, directing their attention here and there every so often. "I disagree Master Jedi, none of the Imperial troopers can ever be redeemed of their crimes. They didn't only do their jobs out of duty, they did it because they loved it." Ella voiced her opinion. "Think so huh? Well, what of those who helped bring an end to the war?" Oomi replied. "Greed, plain greed; they were bribed by republic spies. If not greed, self-preservation, no one wants to be on the losing side." Ella grinned. "Even so what do we do with them? We can't execute an entire society. That's genocide, it would make us no better than the enemy we fought."

Sparks rolled his eyes, "Jedi, I have nothing against ya, been saved by a Jedi more times than I can count, but your ideas get old really fast." "If you desire my silence all you need do is say so." Oomi replied. "Shutup Private, on my patrol the Jedi can talk about whatever she wants to. Besides, gets our minds off of the stress of the job." Ella said. As they spoke the radio on Lt. Ella's waist began speaking. "Hey, Ella, we have a disturbance in Zone 23, local Police force is requesting an assist ASAP. Shuttle is on its way to pick and drop yer team, get visible." "Copy,"

The three troopers scattered small strobe lights around all five of them. Within a minute or so a Republic shuttle-hopper zipped overhead and came about to pick them up. After a short flight the hopper brought the curfew squad to the scene where two police hovercraft where in front of a residential building. The five jumped out and ran up to the door. The Jedi followed the troopers lead. All Jedi had been ordered to act as support instead of lead like they used to in the war which had been a difficult transition for many Jedi.

With backs against the wall that led to the entrance, Sparks poked his head in and out quickly. "See anything?" "Looks clear." "Alright then ill lead, everyone else follows. We'll go up and clear the building floor by floor." Ella explained. Zaoyu groaned with irritation. "This'll take hours." "Lieutenant, I don't mean to contradict your orders, but I believe I should lead. I sense the Darkside inside this building." Oomi said. "As do I" Ido confirmed. "I respect you Jedi, but it wouldn't feel right for you to do my job." She replied and led the way.

A few hours later of slowly clearing the building's floors they were surprised to find that it was abandoned despite the many lights that made it look from the outside as though it where a fully occupied residential building. "Ok, this is starting to get a little freaky. Where are all the citizens? Where are the police?" Sparks asked. As they continued in orderly fashion through the halls, the lights flickered briefly.

While Lt. Ella was looking to her left and came back to view her right she ran right into a tall blacked robed Kaleesh male whose bright yellow eyes stared at her briefly. There was no warning as the massive creature grabbed the humans head and sunk its teeth into her neck tearing flesh away. The Lieutenant screamed in horror and agony as she slumped to her knees once it released her, it vanished as the lights flickered again. "Lieutenant!" Zaoyu yelled running up to her position to begin immediate triage. "Sparks lashed out shooting directly ahead of the group above Zaoyu's head to cover him. But the lights continued flickering on and off impeding his vision.

Without warning the lost group of officers came running down the stairs at the opposite end of the hall directly into the line of fire. Before anyone could register what had happened three officers had been gunned down. Sparks eyes went wide in horror as the shock of the rookie mistake he made began to set in. The police had instantly returned fire already hyper anxious. Sparks ceased his fire and ducked down. Oomi and Ido jumped in front of the troopers beginning to deflect bolts into the walls harming no one.

When the police recognized the lightsabers they paused and called down the hall. "Jedi?!" They asked. "Yes, we were responding to your call but we sustained a casualty. "As have we, many, lets regroup outside." One of the officers called back. Oomi turned to Ido, "you stay here and assist them ill assist the officers." Once everyone was outside the building without any further incidents the high ranking police officer along with Sparks, Ido and Oomi met up.

"Were you the one who shot three of my officers?!" The officer asked Sparks having to be held back by Ido from coming at the trooper. "I thought you were that freak that attacked us." Sparks defended his actions. "I swear if any of those men die you will too." He yelled at the younger man. "Officer please, it was an accident. An accident of the worst kind, but they're going to take all of our casualties back to our base where the Jedi healers will be able to have them back on their feet in no time." Oomi tried to consul.

The officer slowly stood back. "Tell us what's going on here." Ido requested. "We got a call that there was a break in, in this building so we came to the scene to find the door broken open. We called for a nearby ground unit as well as another air patrol. This made six officers which we felt was sufficient enough to deal with the situation. However upon entrance we found ourselves in the middle of a gun fight which was when we called for you. When we did they began running further into the building so we pursued." "Who are they?" Ido asked.

"The L.O.E. but there was someone else, a Kaleesh who hadn't drawn any weapons he seemed not really willing to help his comrades. Anyway, we pursued right into an ambush where we lost one guy instantly. We decided to hold the hallway and wait for you. After a brief wait we heard someone scream so we came down to help then that's where we ran into the line of fire." He said giving Sparks a look of distain. "Alright, I'll get two curfew teams to come help us. You call for some extra officers and let's take back this building." "I'm all for that." The officer said as he radioed in.

Vaos wasn't happy to say the least when he awoke, but he had definitely learned he wasn't going to be challenging his master anytime soon. He was surprised that she even spared him. A weakness he would exploit next time. "Hello my lord." The same Commander Khar's voice greeted as she came in standing at the door. "Commander, don't waste my time. Speak or get out." She walked over to him as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Yes my Lord, this is the status update of the construction. I have cut the estimated time until completion by a quarter." She said handing the datapad to him. "What, impossible!" he scoffed as he ripped the datapad from her hand before scrutinizing the datapad. After a few minutes of "hmm's, ok's and intriguing's." he handed the datapad back to her. "Impressive, I have to note your intelligence for the future." He said as he reached for his underskin gel suit that fit his form perfectly. It acted like a temperature control garment as well as a blood flow allocator assist.

Vaos was about to put it on when he realized the Commander was still standing beside him. He raised his eyebrow in slight offense. "Somethin further I can help you with Commander?" Her eyes went wide, "oh! Um, no uh, well I had a personal question. I-if tha-that is ok." She blushed. Vaos rolled his eyes, "quickly." "I don't mean this offensively. But with all Darth Venna's power, why would you attack her?" "It is simply the way of the Sith Order. We cull weakness, obviously I made an oversight." Jade brushed the rear of her uniform down to straighten it as she sat down beside him.

Vaos raised his eyebrow in the same suspicious manner while beginning to feel a sense of awkwardness. "Don't you fear that you could die in some gruesome way?" "I don't fear how I die, I fear debating how I lived while dying. Now will you get out?" He asked her finally, stunned that she was clueless as to her roll in life, being a lessor being compared to a Sith. "Huh? Oh, oh yes. Thank you for indulging me my Lord." She said as she stood and excused herself.

Once Vaos was on his feet and fully garbed in his armor he went to his master's chambers making sure to ring this time. "Enter," came the quiet response. When he did so, he saw Venna in her tight fitting exercise garb meditating on the floor in a kneeling position. "I'm glad my most recent instruction taught you something." "So it did." He replied as he circled the room walking closely to the red orb to get a good look at it. He reached out with the Darkside subtly to touch it and give himself a hint as to how it worked. "No need to hide your curiosity apprentice. What is it? You must be asking yourself." "So I am." "They're called force orbs. They drain, control and manipulate the force energies of those around them. They obey their creator and only their creator, me." Venna grinned as she stood and walked over to a bar where she poured herself some liquid. "And you're telling me this why?" "Because there was only one record that revealed how to construct them and it no longer exists in this galaxy except within my own thoughts."

"Very well, you have my loyalty once again." "Good, so then I don't have to tell you, make another attempt and I will replace you." "No, it is understood master, now I believe you called me for another reason." Vaos observed. "How very astute of you; indeed, I'm sure you can recall the recent incident with the Jedi. Well, what you didn't catch I did." Venna informed as she signaled two guards to come in. In their custody was the corpse of an Imperial agent. They threw the body before Vaos who looked down at the man. "Let see, not a traitor because I see no signs of trying to rid himself of the uniform since he is wearing it. Not a deserter from another faction. Since deserters would tend to avoid every single Imperial they see or again change the uniform at least."

Vaos circled the dead man. "Uniform is black so he was from one of the highest black ops of the Empire on Dromund Kaas. You, was he caught with a weapon?" He asked one of the two guards. "Yes my lord, this was on his person at the time of his capture." The officer said as he handed Vaos the blaster. Vaos looked at the guard. Vaos raised his eyebrow at the trooper's words. "Capture, so he didn't have permission to be where he was. Either an outsider or runaway but we made it clear he wasn't a runaway so he's an outsider. This is a C-400 a favorite amongst our Imperial Spec Ops. Vaos paused, "usually too expensive to be on the open market then I must conclude he is from Dromund Kaas, probably from one of the larger factions." "Clever, indeed he is. He came with this message." Venna informed signaling the guard to hand over the paper.

Vaos read it aloud. "Lord Venna, the Jedi Order is asking questions concerning your where abouts be warned. Vadoni." Vaos looked back to Venna, "obviously this Vadoni hates you, a rival?" Vaos asked with a subtle grin. "Indeed, if I hadn't killed the Emperors Wrath and Malgus, she would have managed to do just that." "Ah so she didn't send him to help you she sent him to lead the Jedi to you." Vaos laughed aloud. "Indeed, that's why I'm sending you to send her a reply. Take that things head and give it back to her. Let her know interference with my designs will not be tolerated; that there is no Dark Council to protect her like the past and I will exterminate her miserable existence if she persists or if I see more Jedi. Take Captain Deva for support." "Per your instructions, master," Vaos acknowledged giving a bow, then after removing the corpses head, went to carry out the instructions.

Oomi and Ido supported by two teams of Jedi as well as a small platoon of Republic Troopers and Police entered the building letting the group of six well experienced Jedi lead the way. They group made their way up the sky scraper until the eventually came to the highest floor. They were instantly met with resistance as the L.O.E. began firing at them. The battle was simple and short as the Jedi deflected the enemy fire together, allowing the Republic troopers to fire over their shoulders taking out the enemy as they slowly pressed through the large hallway.

When the last enemy had been subdued the six Jedi went onto the roof where as they suspected the Kaleesh was located. "I was beginning to think I had miscalculated." He said in a deep voice. The Kaleesh said as he stood there with two fellow Sith to his flanks. "Surrender now and leniency will be given to you." Oomi offered. The Kaleesh spat, "I am Darth Jargarous and you Jedi will regret discovering my location." He growled as he ignited his saber.

"Boy if I had a credit for every Sith that claimed themselves to be Darth's and Lord's I'd be one rich…" Ido mumbled but was interrupted as one of the Sith to Jargarous's flanks rushed at him. Ido along with the Jedi beside him stepped back letting the Sith rush right into their waiting arms and in less than the time it took for the Sith to rush at them he had four lightsabers impaled through him from all sides. The Jedi reformed the line after removing their sabers from the dying Sith.

"Hey, hey Oomi, offer them leniency again. Maybe they've been cured of stupidity." Ido smiled. The remaining Sith to Jargarous's other side looked at Jargarous for direction. "I'm curious to see how you will fare." He said flatly. The Twi'lek Sith obeyed by drawing her double-bladed saber and creeping closer to the six Jedi blocking them from any exit. "I will face you one at a time." She growled showing her sharp teeth. "Jedi always have each other's backs, you either face us or-" Oomi stepped forward cutting off the other female Jedi. "I will honor your request. But I'll have you know I was trained by one of the best swords masters in the Jedi Order." "Then your death will be entertaining for me." The Sith hissed as she came at Oomi.

Oomi drew her long-handled aquamarine lightsaber holding it at a horizontal level before her. The Jedi watched unable to resist a sense of pride as Oomi stood before them with a serene confidence in her abilities. "Sith, it doesn't have to end like this for you." But the Twi'lek would hear none of it, instead spinning her double-bladed saber above her head with intimidating speed as she rushed at Oomi bringing one of the ends of the red blade down on the Jedi.

Oomi simply stepped to the right of her opponents blade flicking her own saber so it was pointed to the ground. The Twi'leks saber lightly skidded off harmlessly. "I'm sorry." Oomi said as she took one step back while flicking her saber into a reverse arch allowing the momentum to take her saber behind her then above her head where it finished its arch by cutting deep into her opponent's shoulder blade as well as in her neck. The Twi'lek was dead before she hit the ground. Her severed head tail squirmed on the ground beside her until the muscles within it finally loosened.

"Jargarous, this is your last chance." "You forget Jedi, that I can do what you can't." He replied with sheer arrogance before vanishing. Without any warning Oomi vanished as well reappearing directly in front of one of the Jedi with her back towards him. She stepped on his foot and pushed him back tripping him. Jargarous appeared there as well with intent to kill the male Jedi whom Oomi had already pushed out of the way. Instead he reappeared directly with a Saber protruding out of his back. He looked at Oomi with stunned eyes. "I gave you many chances." She said politely as she cut her saber out of his side. He gasped then collapsed to the ground. Oomi along with the Jedi who had activated their lightsabers deactivated them and clipped them to their belt.

"I've never seen anything like it." The senior Police officer said as he and a group of troopers and officers came running to the group of Jedi. "It's unfortunate they weren't willing to submit to Republic law. It could have gone so much easier." Oomi replied. "It could have but you did what you had to do Knight Oomi." One Jedi told her. "Well lets just hope that this makes our job a lot easier knowing that the head of the L.O.E. is finally dead." The senior officer said as they all began to proceed with standard crime scene control.


	5. Chapter 4

**1 week later**

Vaos and Deva broke from hyperspace entering into the Dromund Kaas solar system. "Approaching Dromund Kaas… Entering atmosphere…" Deva read off her instruments. Vaos looked at all the familiarities of the planet that had been long since forgotten since they left the planet. Deva also was paying close attention to the planet. "It's so… dead." She said surprised more than anything.

The entire planet's surface looked like it had been through constant war since the end of the Second Galactic War. The once monumental buildings that resembled those of Coruscant's sky scrapers had been ravaged. Some ripped in half while others were completely leveled. Most if not all of the once glorious buildings of an Empire that believed it would last forever, no longer had windows due to being blown out by some form of weapon. Every now and then as the shuttle descended the two would see a group of lightsabers ignite then charge each other. If it wasn't lightsabers it was blaster fire being traded between two opposing sides. Chaos was everywhere; it had infested the planet like a plague. The green lush forests tainted with the Darkside where torn apart in the massive communal anarchy.

"Where exactly am I supposed to land?" Deva asked. "Don't, just bring her into a hover in the old city and I'll make my way from there. Stay nearby so you can hear my call when I'm ready." Vaos said as he unbuckled then went to the landing ramp opening it. He watched as the ground swept at incredible speeds many meters below. Deva brought the shuttle right to where the central citadel once was stopping it at a hover high above ground. "I'll be in oribit, call when your home sick." She said giving him the go. Vaos gave a short nod before jumping out of the shuttle. He landed hard enough that the impact cratered the ground slightly. Had he been a non-force user he would have been a puddle of pulpy jelly. He watched the shuttle take off under fire from random locations then vanish into the thick clouds of Dromund Kaas.

It was not long at all before the shuttle grabbed the attention of every renegade; rouge; mercenary or individual previously associated with the Empire. Vaos ignited two of his sabers only seconds before a wave of blaster fire began raining down on his location. "Forget each other, kill the Sith!" He heard one voice scream above the fire. Vaos used the force to accelerate his sprint directly into cover.

He had no idea where to find a Sith Lord that got even close to Venna's abilities in a world filled with Sith. Making his decision; he would ask. He began making his way to one of the groups firing a heavy volley of blaster fire. Using the force to propel himself high into the air and coming directly on top of their position he cut his way through the group of 10 or so individuals. They all where barking orders trying to reorganize their hopeless situation as their prey turned into their predator.

Vaos made quick work of the renegade squad of troopers but in doing it efficiently he left none alive. While he was observing the dead a tattered black robbed somewhat older man walked up to his location. "Care to die today?" Vaos looked at him. "Before I respond are you familiar with a Sith Lord known as Vadoni?" "Matter of fact I am. She's the one who runs the Northern City." "The Northern City huh, well thank you. Now, in response to your question, if you have to inquire you've already found your grave site you just aren't layin in it." Vaos hissed suddenly vanishing from sight. The man looked to his right and then his left seeing from the corner of his eye Vaos standing to his left flank. Vaos reached out and grabbed him by the back of the neck with both hands faster than the older man could react. Then he began squeezing hard while twisting until the older man's neck gave out. Loud snapping noises echoed as Vaos crushed the vertebra in his neck until the body was a twitching useless carcass.

"Impressive, you never really know who the big sharks are until you're too close to swim away." A woman's voice said from behind Vaos. "So you don't." Vaos replied as he casually turned around taking the cloth he had ripped from the dead man's cloak and wiping his gauntlets free of blood. "And you are?" Vaos asked. "A smart shark obviously, you asked about Vadoni. I'm the one who can take you to her." She said. "How very wise of you," Vaos grinned walking up to her. "Lead on." "I will but first, I need to ask, what's in the bag?" "Mail that was sent to the wrong address, she'll want it back."

Vaos had never been inside the throne room and had only seen pictures from reports or Imperial News broadcasts. Even in a ruined world it was still impressive. Massive columns lined the side of a long stretch of a deep red rug. Directly up to the throne where an Inquisitor with Togruta like horns protruding out of a bulbous like mask sat. From Keekay's experience in battle he had learned often the elite Inquisitors, be they Assassins or Sorcerers wore the mask that blinded all their senses forcing the wearer to use the force in all their actions so as to strengthen their control over the force.

The woman continued to lead the way through the empty throne room until she fell to a knee a few feet away from the Inquisitor. "Empress, we have a guest who seeks an audience." There was no response that Vaos could see nevertheless the young woman stood. "Please hand me the package and I will unveil it to my master." She said as she walked towards Vaos. "Unnecessary." He said giving no warning as he grabbed the rotting head of the Imperial agent's hair and throwing it on the ground letting it roll to the bottom steps.

The woman looked down, "My Empress is not amused." She growled as she suddenly lashed out and ripped all three sabers from Vaos's belt. He gave no resistance, instead paced casually away from the woman who had relieved him of his sabers. "To be frank, could not care less. However leading Jedi to my master is a very big no, no from her viewpoint. I've been sent to come here and tell Empress Vadoni. Make a political move like that again and I'll be leaving her a second time with heads to roll to the base of my own master's throne." "You filthy!" The woman who had been his guide hissed as she reached for her lightsaber.

Vaos however ignited her own saber before she grabbed it, briefly stunning her as she twisted out of the way so the double-bladed saber didn't disembowel her or cut open her thigh. While she was briefly distracted he took the seconds to use the force to abruptly give a high powered spring affect to all three of his sabers. The three white sabers came to life before bursting out into random directions twirling in lethal unpredictable paths.

The woman didn't stand a chance as the three sabers burst of rebellion wrenched themselves from her hand coming around in a spin from three different directions, one severing her arm while another cutting through the waist. The last ended her from shoulder to thigh. All she could do was watch as the three white sabers continued in their random path until she collapsed to the ground slightly trembling as death consumed her quickly.

Vaos had his three sabers return to his belt. "Pity seemed like she had potential." "She was the weaker one. I am not as easily fooled." A large man stepped out from the shadows. Vaos turned smoothly to see the human male in full battle gear but was too late as his new opponents red blade came at him just as fast as he had used his own sabers to kill the woman. Vaos looked down emotionless as the red saber protruded out of his gut. He then looked at the other man. "Just… like… Qult-ly…" he gasped under his breath.

The human male grinned as he began to walk to the younger man. As he did an unexpected and indescribable pain began to spread throughout his body. He looked down to see a white lightsaber tip protruding out of his own abdomen. His jaw dropped involuntarily as he slouched becoming mesmerized with the almost soothing glow. The young man, whom he thought he had killed, leaned over his shoulder. "Obviously you're even more gullible than your friend." Vaos grinned as he wrenched the saber out of his opponent's back, continuing with the velocity as he came up flicking his saber and sending the man's head rolling.

He then deactivated his saber before clipping it to his belt. The Illusion of Vaos slouched over with the red saber protruding out of his gut vanished and the red saber toppled to the floor extinguishing itself. "Apprentices, eventually they fail you." He grinned giving a mocking bow. The Empress stood up, "and what do I call you then if not an apprentice?" A familiar woman's voice finally spoke from under the mask. The slender athletic woman slowly stepped down each step. "A Darth in the making, I have already earned the rank of Lord."

Vadoni reached up to her mask as she came to the last step. The hissing of airlock seals began going off as she began to slowly remove her mask. Vaos was surprised at how tall she was already but when she removed her mask it changed everything. "Impossible," he gasped. "Didn't expect to see this face did you?" "This is an illusion." "Not this time, though I must say I was impressed by that tactic." Vaos continued to stare into the face of Saysha.

"I killed you." "No, you killed the twin sister of Iysha. Saysha's sister." She signaled him to walk with her which he did cautiously. "I'm surprised the horns and tails didn't give you a hint since my mask was designed around them." "It was obvious to me that you were a Togruta but your horns aren't distinguishable to humans unless it's an obvious distinction." Vaos noted. "Ah, you had better learn quickly Vaos how to distinguish them. Know your enemy, isn't that what she taught you, what if I had not unveiled myself until we were in a duel? You would have fallen to my blade."

Vaos raised an eyebrow. "You sound odd for a Sith Lord, weak." He sneered. "And you aren't a Sith Lord and you know it." She snapped. Vaos was taken aback by her abruptness. It was like she was telling a small child that he was wrong. "Your right I am not like the Sith Lord's your familiar with. I was once Jedi just like you. But of course the Order doesn't look fondly upon family connections however Iysha and Saysha both had a strong individual bond so the Jedi took them both. As the two grew into young women they realized they had a strong bond towards each other through the Force making them close. However, closeness could be complicated amongst Jedi since they complicate everything. Eventually, Iysha decided that she would spare her sister from those complications and joined the Sith."

Vaos raised an eyebrow. "Wait, your telling me Iysha and Saysha were involved?" "No, just close. Close enough that had they stayed together within the Order, they would have been banished from it or both would have fallen to the Darkside. Eventually Iysha found her way to Korriban where I, Vadoni became one with her." "Became one?" Vaos asked with a grin. "So… is Saysha in there too?" He laughed aloud.

"In a very real sense, yes as a matter of fact. I stayed in contact with her throughout the war, giving her information concerning the Sith and Imperials. We maintained a force bond. As a matter of fact many times has she had me intervene so you didn't die. When you killed her, her death screamed across time and space through the Force and to me." "So… you acted as a rogue spy as well as maintained a non-violent relationship with a Jedi?" Vaos scowled in disgust at the thought. There was a brief pause. "She had to die so that I could live." Vaos said returning back to the serious statement. Vadoni turned to him. "And I don't regret it." "You don't, but Keekay does." "Keekay died with her that day." "Did he now, my mistake." She said staring into Vaos's eyes exactly as Saysha stared into Keekay's when she was teaching him.

"You can't hide any force signature from me, I see the Force. I feel it, I smell it." Vadoni said as she moved closer to the younger man. Vaos slowly stepped away from her. "I hear it, if an heir to the Darth tittle is what you want so badly. Then you have work to do." Vaos eyed the older woman suspiciously. "What do you gain by telling me all this?" Vaos asked as the Togruta replaced the face mask allowing the air seals to lock before responding. "The thing about being a Darth is there are always wannabes looking up with hunger for the same taste of power. When I rip the tittle from Venna's corpse I will need a worthy apprentice. The fact that Venna has endorsed you by sending you as well as my own sister by training you in the tri-saber art convinces me of your potential." "What makes you think I will follow you?" Vaos asked. "When I kill your master I suspect you will want to."

Oomi walked into the council chambers, where she came to a stop in the center of the circular room then gave a bow to all the Masters. "Jedi Knight Oomi, your efforts on Corellia have been noted by several officials as well as seen by many, we extend to you our gratitude. However this is not the only reason we have summoned you. Prior to being sent to Corellia you expressed sincere concern over letting the Sith known as Venna as well as Vaos escape justice. Today you will get your chance to rectify that.

Grand Master Satele Shan motioned with her hand and the doors to the chamber obeyed by opening. A contingent of 12 Jedi Temple Guards walked in with two Imperial's between them. They dispersed around the counsel with their saber pikes held before them. Oomi didn't recognize the black uniformed Imperial but she definitely recognized the other one in the common white and red uniform of a naval officer. "What are you doing here?" Oomi asked stunned to see the black haired woman that had helped her and Ido on the unknown planet.

"I'm here to help you again." "Oomi, this is Captain Deva. A favorite officer of Venna and this is Agent Niex. A well-used Operative in a Sith Lord's ranks known as Vadoni…"

Vaos watched as his shuttle came in to a low hover. "Very well, I will hold off on notifying my master of your plans. But only for so long." Vaos warned Vadoni. The shuttle's landing ramp opened and Oomi walked out onto the extended platform. "Keekay!" Vaos's head shot up above him to the shuttle where he saw Oomi. As he did so a massive blast of force buildup scooped him up off the ground and hurtling him far into the nearest wall a good few meters away from the shuttle.

Oomi jumped down followed by Ido, Deva, Niex and a few other Jedi. The Shuttle then took off. Vaos in an extreme daze hauled himself from the crater his body had made. Deva drew her repeating blaster and aimed it at him. Niex drew his blaster rifle taking aim. Without warning 13 assassins appeared all around Vaos bringing their sabers to life. The group of 8 Jedi followed the motion by igniting their own sabers.

Vaos clenched his teeth at the sudden shift of his situation. "So what, was that all a lie?!" He growled at Vadoni. "actually most of it wasn't but that doesn't matter your about to die." "If you all expect me to surrender you're sadly mistaken." He yelled out to the main instigators of his betrayal. "Oh no, not at all we were going to kill you and go from there." Deva yelled back as she unleashed a volley of shots that ignited all the tension in the area. Vaos was eager to face them all but he wasn't an idiot. He would have to weed them out.

Quickly swatting the bolts away he began sprinting for the nearby jungle outside of Kaas City. He had no idea what he was going to do as the massive group of individuals that desired to kill him chased after him. He jumped over pot holes that had rogue Imperial troopers taking cover in them while he ran through blaster fire to escape into the jungle. While sprinting a red lightsaber appeared from out of nowhere nearly taking his head off.

Vaos fell back sliding past the feet of his would-be assassin then jumping up with a spin severing the assassin as he came up. Unable to celebrate his small victory as his other would-be assassins were coming upon him he continued his sprint into the jungle. He raced past the thick trees ignoring the ravenous beasts common to Dromund Kaas. He wasn't surprised that most of them where corpses due to the fighting.

But as he continued further into the jungle he saw them. Two massive Sith jungle Wyrms, probably created in the early time of the Empire's birth for the Emperor's experimental desires. He had read many ancient scrolls specifically how some masters of the Force could control or manipulate beasts. Well he was about to have an experimentation of his own. In any Sith's travels all over Dromund Kaas, they were familiar with these giant beasts that had literally slept in a state of hibernation. They had been in their same position for so long that the earth had grown around them as a result they simply where ignored by the inhabitants of Dromund Kaas because they looked so much like statues at least until now.

Vaos raced to where the Wyrms where located then launched himself on what was now a hill but in reality one of the creatures backs. He began running to find the head of the creature. When the stretch of hill ended he presumed that it was either the head or the tail so he reached out with the force feeling for a sentient mind until he found it. He began to input instinctive territorial warnings within the creatures sleeping mind allowing the force to wake the creature's sense of smell. Instantly the creature began to shift under the hill. It was as if a massive earth quake was shaking the ground all around as it began to stir. Vaos grinned and jumped back into the thicket of the forest clouding his presence in the force.

Oomi was running beside Vadoni, Deva and Ido when the four of them paused as the vibrations began to reach them. "Wait! Stop, what is that?" Oomi asked. "Quiet Jedi, let the pawns go first." Vadoni submitted. "Never," Oomi responded disgusted by the suggestion. Vadoni rolled her eyes as the Jedi continued on with the other assassins. As the group pressed forward a loud shriek echoed out across the forest line.

"He didn't…" Vadoni mumbled as her eyes went wide under her face mask. Without any further words Vadoni turned around and began sprinting back to Dromund Kaas. "He didn't what?" Oomi yelled at Vadoni as her and Niex ran back to the main city. Deva hesitated before deciding to follow Niex and Vadoni who had already taken off. "Oook I won't lie that kinda concerns me." Ido told Oomi as the two watched the Sith and Imperial take off. "I'm not letting that monster escape." Oomi stated through gritted teeth then pressed onward leading the team of Jedi. As they continued on cautiously they suddenly heard screams of sheer terror.

The Jedi rushed to the noise where they found the group of assassins dodging the snapping jaws of one massive Sith Wyrm. Some had obviously failed to do so and their blood was dripping out of the jowls of the Wyrm. "We're not here to kill a Wyrm infestation. He's here somewhere." Just then another Wyrm slithered around the Wyrm currently harassing the Sith assassins. Its long nearly 20ft fork like tongue flicked out then returned to its mouth. But atop the creatures head stood the black armored figure that was Vaos. "Jedi! I am Vaos, heir to the greatest Sith Lord that has yet lived. If you seek my destruction, you will find me at the Sith Temple. Your treacherous ally's will gladly help you locate it." Vaos yelled down at them before shifting his weight to balance himself as the mammoth creature took him to the ancient temple.

"We need to go back to Dromund Kaas and talk to Vadoni, retreat!" She called out to the remaining assassins. They had lucked out, when they retreated because the Wyrm hadn't followed and instead decided to follow another path.

"Where is the Sith Temple here on Dromund Kaas?" Oomi demanded to know bursting into the throne room once they got back to Kaas City where Vadoni was sitting casually on the throne. "West of Kaas city, good luck," Vadoni replied without hesitation. "What one big worm and you're done? What kind of Sith are you?" Oomi asked. "That's the second time I've been asked that today. I'm the kind of Sith that plans to live a very long life while I achieve my goals. How do you think I survived the war? It wasn't because I went around challenging my enemy's to duels. I'm a sorcerer, my focus is the Darkside of the Force." Oomi sighed in resignation. "Then give me a map, I'm not going to let that thing, get away." "The Wyrm?" one of the assassins randomly asked. Everyone looked at him completely surprised that the assassins where even there.

Deva walked out from the shadows brandishing an A-52 Carbine with an E-313 Heavy Repeating Disruptor strapped to her back. She also had a vibro-short sword strapped to her back along with a few vibro blades strapped all over. Lastly was her D-406 Interceptor strapped to her hip. "I'll lead the way." Vadoni signaled a group of ten of her assassins along with 15 of her troopers to join them.

In the shuttle Deva removed the vibro-short sword and attached it to the A-52 carbine turning it into an A-52 Bayonet Carbine. "So if I may ask why are you betraying your master as well as Vaos, Deva?" Oomi asked breaking the awkward silence. "I don't consider it a betrayal. I consider it justice." "Justice, since when did an Imperial care about Justice?" "Since Vaos murdered my husband." Deva replied flatly. Oomi paused briefly then it hit her. "Quauhtli? He was your husband?" She asked stunned. "You didn't think you were the only one to loose someone close to you during that incident now did you Jedi?" Deva asked.

Before Oomi could respond the shuttle landed at the entrance of the Temple lowering its landing ramp as it settled down. The large group sent to confront Vaos exited the vehicle and carefully began making their way into the Sith monument.


	6. Chapter 5

Venna was in a deep meditation when she began feeling through the force for the where bouts of her apprentice. While meditating she allowed the force to take her to the very eyes of her apprentice. As she looked through his eyes with him oblivious that she had this ability. She realized just how serious a situation he was in as multiple Jedi, Sith and Imperial troopers carefully moved through the Sith temple. Venna instantly knew it was the temple on Dromund Kaas. She was also fully aware of the fact that her apprentice was no tactical fool, he would have retreated off planet if he had had that option.

Breaking her trance she immediately made her way to the Wrath's docking bay that held the Rage, Venna's personally customized interceptor which was an advanced version of the Fury. "Venna to Commander Khar, I will be gone for a brief period. You are in command." Once onboard she had the 2V-R8 droid begin pre-liftoff up procedures while she went into the trooper transport bay where she found her elite HK droids. They had either been salvaged or replaced but all were in working order since her last encounter at the Odacer-Faustin Sith Academy.

"Commander, I have a mission for you and your squad." Venna informed the HK-51 commander unit. "Enthusiastic statement: Who can we remove from your peripheral vision Master?" "No one, yet. I need you and your droids to join me on a rescue mission." "Disappointed statement: Though we are not programmed to save lives, if that is what you wish to waste my talents on then I am at your disposal." "As it should be, now I want your droids to train until we arrive at our destination." "Yes Master."

Vaos had ran head on into the temple despite the fact that he had never been inside the Sith Temple on Dromund Kaas which posed great risk to himself. His goal was to use the Darkside of the Force within the eerie building to camouflage his presence. However he quickly began to realize that like any Sith Temple if not guided by someone who was knowledgeable about the temple itself and all the dangers lurking in the shadows, it could all too often end in disaster.

As he continued on pressing deeper and deeper within he began to smell the all too familiar smell of rotting flesh. The horrendous scent wafted from the very direction he continued to walk in. An uneasy feeling came across him but he didn't have a choice. Like any Sith the desire to live was engrained in his very blood and to turn around now would mean certain death.

Continuing to follow the path deep inside the temple until he entered a massive courtroom that had a ceiling that reached easily hundreds of feet above him. He looked around where he caught sight of the cause of the wretched scent. On the floor of the massive room where literally hundreds of Sith followers. Some who had been there for years if not eons. It varied cause some still had their skin and what not while others where literally walking skeletons stumbling over themselves. Others had so deteriorated that they had been reduced to dragging their upper bodies or what remained across the floor.

For the most part none of them looked as though they had anywhere to go. They appeared like moths resting on a wall during daylight, purposeless. "Weak and inferior." Vaos grinned as he walked through them. The mindless automatons made no attempt to grab at him even when he shoved a few out of his way sending their frail bodies crashing and crunching to the floor. Then he heard it, small voices whispering promises of false things. Vaos knew that this was a part of the trap that if one allowed the mind to listen to the voices they would grow into full blown hallucinations. Before long the one who listened would only see the hallucination and nothing else being forever lost to the Darkside.

He pressed through the rotting bodies, his eyes catching on a few of the most recent victims. Those who still looked as though they were able to be rescued by some means. Until he heard his pursuers draw closer on his position. He ran up to the sacrificial slab that was located at the far end of the massive room where the last victim to be sacrificed had managed to free itself after so many years of grinding its wrists into nothingness as well as its ankles. The Skeleton managed to roll its head to the side looking at Vaos with the one purplish-red and yellow eye it had left. Vaos returned the glance but couldn't care less about the thing as he grabbed his main saber and readied himself for a long fight.

He was racing through his thoughts recalling his lessons from his Masters, both Venna and Saysha…

A few years earlier…

"_NO!"_ Venna screamed at Vaos as she walked over to his position. She grabbed him by his throat beginning to choke him out. "How many times have I told you the importance of knowing when to use what style of fighting?" "I…" He couldn't even respond as her breath mask was pressed up against his face as she was literally choking him with both her bare hands. "No, you don't answer. Your dead, dead people don't talk they die." She growled digging her claws in but before he passed out she suddenly let go.

Vaos fell to the floor gulping air down as he choked. "I have granted your life again, now you will tell me what you did wrong." Venna said pacing back and forth waiting for an immediate response from the young man. "I don't understand what I did wrong, there were multiple opponents I had to switch to the tri-saber form!" He said climbing to his feet slowly. "Wrong!" She spat as she grasped both her hands together turning them into a club then brought them down hard on her apprentices back. He collapsed back to the floor in a daze.

"Get up! You're a Sith of the Verenium Legacy. Failure is unacceptable." Vaos pulled himself up again. "Again, what did you do wrong?!" "I reverted to my tri-saber form." He said carefully. She paused to look at the blood soaked face of her young apprentice. "Why was it wrong to revert to the tri-saber form against multiple opponents with force abilities?" Vaos stood up completely regaining his breath as he favored his left rib that was most definitely broken somewhere.

"Because of their own abilities with the saber." He replied. Venna turned around. "Wrong," she growled under her breath as she sent a boot behind her to where she thought he would be. To her surprise he stepped to the side to avoid the blow. Without any warning she felt a heavy weight on her shoulder while her arm became tangled with another. In a brief instant she realized her apprentice had managed to get her in the perfect grapple position to dislocate her shoulder blade. Before she could respond to the action he initiated the maneuver.

However, the result was not what he had planned when there was no scream of agony from his Master nor some sickly noise of bone popping out of cartilage. Venna turned to her apprentice, "with a broken rib, impressive. But I'm wearing my full battle gear and you're not the first to try." Venna sent one heavily armored gauntlet into his broken rib area breaking more bones, from the noise alone it was apparent.

Vaos's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as the impact sent shockwaves of searing pain throughout his body. She spun him around before managing to body slam him on her side. He let out a loud grunt as all he could do was lay there in agony. Unable to call on the force as the extreme pain paralyzed his entire frame. Venna crawled up beside him and propped her upper self on his spasm inflicted body.

"Now, while your just writhing in agony. Pay attention, the tri-saber form is an ultimate recourse. A last resort it's not your default one, nor your secondary. So know its strengths and weaknesses better than you know any other of your attacks and defenses. If it's going to save you then it had better be unlike anything anyone has ever seen. The tri-saber form is easy to overcome if you see it in use long enough. So don't use it against multiple opponents. That will give the one opponent you want to use it against the chance to learn its weaknesses. Against multiple opponents you should jump to your dual saber form.

For you it's a balance between your draw on the force as well as your skill with the blade. Your main saber should only be used as a scalpel with deadly precision or it should replace your ultimate weapon if it fails. If you fail to learn this lesson I have taught you today then you can expect this to happen…" She said reaching for her rebreather. She unlocked the air seals letting them hiss to life. Then removed the main piece.

Vaos despite his agony watched with great curiosity since he had never seen the mortal wound she had sustained. To his surprise her face looked completely normal. Except for the fact that her lips were the violet of death itself. As she undid her neck brace however he found that it was a complex mixture of intricate tubules and small bio-electrical systems that connected her head to her neck. The only natural thing that partially remained was her spinal cord that was visible but over time, the unique system had replaced most of it with some kind of alloy.

She replaced everything and sealed the air seal. "All Sith who crave power with a hunger stronger than anything else, even life itself will eventually end up with a unique scar that is in a sense a symbol that declares they have survived their first true challenge from death itself. Those who don't are Sith who will join the millions of other Sith in oblivion. It is only a matter of time my young apprentice. And don't bother trying to attack what you might see as a weakness, it isn't." Venna said referring to her neck as she hoisted him up.

Vaos returned from his thoughts. He began a slow menacing descent down the staircase that led to the upper level of the temple. As he did so he allowed the power of the Darkside within himself to unleash itself. The Temple reacted almost like a living organism in response. He could hear the voices of the possessed within the temple as he allowed the Temple to feed off of his power. He continued to resist the allure that the Temple gave in return for his Darkside power.

The expedition sent to execute him instantly saw him descending the staircase and began making their way to him. As they did they all fell to the ground abruptly as they were overwhelmed with the voices of the possessed in their minds. Eventually they all stood up resisting the pull on their sanity. However they didn't realize that some would fall to the allure.

The group of Imperial troopers sent with the expedition suddenly raised their blaster rifles at their allies and gunned a few down before any of them could react. As the Jedi and Sith who hadn't fallen to the blaster fire engaged the possessed troopers. Two Jedi and three Sith turned on their own adding to the catastrophe.

Vaos observed his enemies closely as they responded to the newest threat. Once they had dispatched their comrades they turned to him and charged. Vaos extended his thoughts to the remaining possessed individuals who had roamed the Temple from anywhere between weeks to years. Hearing his will they began advancing on the attacking group. Some of the possessed individuals drew sabers, others vibroswords and blaster rifles. The rest used their bare hands and teeth. Vaos was fully aware that against a group of Jedi and Sith they would simply cause maybe one or two fatalities but it would clear the room for him to face his enemies.

When the Jedi and Sith had finally eliminated the onslaught of mindless creatures they turned their attention to Vaos. "Now it's your turn Vaos, we have played your games now face us like a Sith!" One of the other Sith demanded. "I intend to." Vaos had noticed that since his enemies had wiped out most of the mindless automatons roaming the temple the stress on his own sanity had greatly diminished giving him complete control over his abilities.

He drew his main saber igniting it as he came to the main floor. He pulled his free hand back as if gathering power in it. The Jedi and Sith saw this and jumped into action. But they were too late and he thrust his hand out in their direction unleashing red lightning from his fingertips. It was actually the same type that Venna had used on him which was part of the reason he had been able to resist her as much as he did. Though this variant was slightly different.

The red bolts lashed out in thick grotesque arcs. Mixed with the attack was a force wave that sent the unsuspecting hurling back again. Those that were caught up in the lightning used their sabers to deflect against it only to find to their horror that the plasma of their sabers strengthen the lightning. They were helpless as they watched their sabers fail them and their hilts melt into their hands sealing them together. Sith and Jedi caught up in the red lightning cried out in agony as they began to literally melt where they stood.

Vaos watched with a look of crazed pleasure until he began laughing sadistically. Still smiling wildly he allowed the flow of power to strengthen the lightning despite the fact his enemies caught in the wake had already been incinerated into oblivion. He quickly realized that the power was eating him alive and ceased the lightning which slowly subsided throughout the ground. He lowered the hand that had unleashed havoc ignoring the fact that his Cortosis lined gauntlet had been completely burned away at the finger tips. His own finger tips where black as if taken away by frostbite due to the extreme amount of Darkside power that had been concentrated through them.

Oomi stared at Vaos. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed with her own eyes. In all her battles and experiences at war she had never seen a weapon of the force capable of completely obliterating substance like Vaos had just done with the force alone. "You can't defeat me! I am heir to a god!" He screamed with that familiar look of insanity in his eyes. She looked at the other Jedi and Sith who looked at her in turn. They all looked back at the beast that stood a distance away from them and all of them understood that by the end of this day the Galaxy had to be absolutely free of his evil.

Deva sent five rapid bolts of death down range at Vaos who deflected them to the side as he began a head on charge. Oomi vanished only to appear beside Vaos where she spun low tripping him before his charge could gain speed. She was on her feet in half second coming down hard to skewer him to the floor. Vaos rolled to the side and kept rolling to avoid the Jedi who kept coming at him. He managed to get to one knee, holding his saber up above his head just in time to offer a barrier against Oomi's saber. She gritted her teeth beneath her pursed lips as she tried to force her blade down but Vaos was stronger.

He grabbed her wrist and began squeezing. "Ahh!" She cried out as her wrist began to buckle under the grip. Vaos was about to break her wrists to put her out of action when he saw a Sith Assassin out of his peripheral vision come up behind him with his saber held high. Instead of snapping the Jedi's wrist he switched positions with her using his weight as the fulcrum then launched her into the oncoming Sith. The two plummeted into each other giving Vaos the chance he needed to get to his feet.

As he did so he barely missed a Jedi's blue sabers downward cut. In response he severed the Jedi's hands at the forearm before elbowing the Jedi in the face listening to the gratifying noise of cartilage succumbing to the force of the impact. The impact had also snapped the Jedi's neck dropping him like a log. Vaos moved on to the next Jedi who was already in his path. He grabbed the Jedi by the neck with his free hand then deflected the oncoming saber with his own. In a forceful slash he sent his saber deep inside the newest of his victims then used the force to throw his opponents body at a nearby Sith.

When he turned around to look for another target he was caught of guard to find a vibroblade attached to the barrel of a carbine coming at his face. He barely had time to avoid it and it ended up opening a long flesh wound on the side of his head. Vaos growled in pain and grabbed the barrel to point it away from him. Deva, who was on the other side of the rife, stepped in close to him and shoved the side of her carbine against the other side of his head.

Vaos was about to react when he sensed an oncoming saber behind him and instead used Deva's carbine to deflect it by stepping out of the way. It was a matter of simplicity as he cut down the Sith who had tried to kill him from behind. Despite all the skills of the force users attacking Vaos, he was simply faster in all aspects. As for Deva he already knew she had the ability to disguise herself within the force which gave her a very large advantage.

"I should have never taken you to Venna." Deva hissed with distain. As her and Vaos circled each other. There were very few members of the expedition remaining and they were all either gathering themselves to attack again or waiting for a moment to strike. Vaos grinned, "your right, you shouldn't have. If you hadn't your beloved Quauhtli would still be alive." Deva's eyes widened with hurt, anger but most of all stunned surprise. This was all Vaos needed as he suddenly sent a shockwave down range at her sending the traitor spiraling in the air helplessly.

Before she landed she was caught through the Force by Ido who was beside her now. Vaos ignored it. "What did you think I didn't realize the change of your demeanor after his death? It took a while with very meticulous work but your secrets revealed themselves, Deva." Deva watched in horror as her greatest fears were being revealed to her. "Oh and yes, when I left I made sure your daughter would pay the ultimate price for your inevitable betrayal." He lied. "But I can reverse that decision if you rethink your actions this very moment."

Deva was staring at him with pure hatred in her eyes as she felt the familiar unyielding maternal nature within her. Making her decision she shouldered her carbine taking aim at Vaos then abruptly shoved the butt of her weapon into the back of Ido's neck. He fell forward and as he did so, Deva put 5 bolts in his back with lethal precision. He was dead before he hit the floor. "NO! He has to be stopped!" Oomi screamed at Deva who turned her rifle on the Jedi and unleashed a volley.

Vaos turned to face Oomi supported by only two other Jedi as well as two other Sith Assassins. Vaos was wearing a smirk as he stared at Oomi knowing that he had used the force as well as simple manipulation to successfully encourage Deva to understand it was better to serve him than to take the path of a traitor. Oomi vanished into thin air reappearing in front of Vaos where she began battling it off with him, joined by the others. But they didn't get far when Vaos suddenly stopped dead in his tracks with a gasp of air escaping his lips. Oomi, still on guard peeked around him to see Deva shove one last thrust deeper into his lower back.

Vaos grabbed the bayonet and jerked it out before falling to his knees followed by multiple stabs from sabers. He managed to barely look up at Deva. "Ingenious…" he said flatly before collapsing to the floor. The Jedi and Sith stabbed him repeatedly until they were positive he was dead. Then Oomi aimed her saber tip at Deva. "Why?!" She demanded to know. "It was the only way." Deva responded solemnly.

"No it wasn't, we could have found another way." "Ido didn't die in vein Knight Oomi." One of the other Jedi noted. "What should we do with the body?" One of the assassins asked. "Leave it let his corpse fend against those who would try to retrieve the secrets of the temple." Deva replied with distain. The group began heading for the exit but Oomi knelt down beside Vaos's lifeless form. She didn't really know what to say to it. She pulled out a set of beads that belonged to Saysha and placed them in the chest plate of Vaos. "I give this message to Keekay. I'm sorry I failed to rescue you from yourself as our Master desired of me. I hope whatever remains of you can rest in peace now that it is over."

Oomi and the remaining Jedi stood before Vadoni. "We will now be returning to Coruscant. I will notify the high council of your assistance." "You do that, tell them to avoid making monsters that can eliminate expeditions and wake sleeping monsters that were once impossible to wake." The Jedi turned around and left the throne room eager to get off of Dromund Kaas.

Standing before the high council with only two Jedi from the entire expedition that had left originally left a bad taste in Oomi's mouth. Especially with her friend Ido dead, she felt numb. "Jedi Knight Oomi, your perseverance and unyielding determination to bring to Justice Keekay and Vaos has proven to this council that you are ready for the title of Master." Oomi still numb, replied with little surprise. "As honored as I am to even be considered, I don't deserve it. I was one of many who fought Vaos. His death was necessary but Keekay's wasn't."

"It is unfortunate that Keekay had to die as well but Keekay made his choice when he gave power to Vaos." "I understand Master's" "As your first task as a Master, we need you to travel back to Corellia. Your expertise is needed." "Yes Master's it will be done." She said as she was about to walk out. "Before you go, Master Oomi. This is just a suggestion but consider taking on an apprentice and instructing them in the ways of your arts." One of the council members submitted. Oomi had never in her life thought about taking on an apprentice until it had just been suggested.


	7. Chapter 6

Venna was in her athletic attire practicing her hand-to-hand combat drills when she suddenly collapsed to her knees and screamed in pain clutching her stomach. She felt what almost felt like a blades edge cutting deep through her. She then felt the familiar sensations of multiple saber stabs all throughout her body. But before she knew it the agonizing pain was gone and she was laying on the floor of the room in a pool of sweat. She was breathing heavily as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Observation: It would appear that you may be unwell Master, shall I have the pilot turn us around?" "NO! They will pay for what they have done!" She growled as the lighting around her faded to a dim glow as if bowing to her power. "Query: Who are they?" "They are those that I am going to track down and slaughter like animals!" She screamed as she unleashed her power at any nearby inanimate object disintegrating everything in the room to piles of basic substance.

The Rage landed in the Central Plaza of the Northern City of Dromund Kaas. When the landing ramp lowered Venna was already waiting at the hatch and quickly strode down the ramp. All ten HK units were in two rows of five following behind her. She stopped once all of them where standing on Dromund Kaas and looked up at the old familiar gray clouds that never left. As she took a deep breath a large group of ex-Imperials with three Sith leading the way approached her.

One of the Sith gave a loud whistle. "Well, well, well. Look at what we got here. A new toy. Hey, Anika your luck just ran out. Looks like all the fun we had with you we'll be having with her now." Another Sith said referring to a young woman who had been severely abused by the group of men. Venna still standing tall and unemotional walked right up to the tall man. "Where is Lord Vadoni." Was all Venna asked. "Ooo ouch no fun?" He mocked with a grin as he reached up to her chest. "Its unfortunate you didn't obey. Because I'm not going to kill any of you." Venna said as she caught his hand before he even had the chance.

The skirmish was over within seconds. It couldn't even have been called a skirmish. No one lost their lives only the capability to hold their weapons or be effective in a fight. They had basically been declawed. Venna then walked over to her Commander and told him through the group of mens screams of anguish. "Take them all, skin them alive, disembowel them I don't care. Torture them until they tell me where Lord Vadoni is. Use whatever tools and equipment you need to keep them alive and conscious." "Query: And if they don't know where Vadoni is Master?" "Then ensure they leave this life with their minds gone." She replied nonchalantly before turning to the young woman in rags that she had spared. "You, woman. Imperial or civilian?" Venna demanded to know.

The woman was curled up in a ball and tried to crawl away pitifully as Venna began trudging towards her. "No please! Don't kill me my Lord please I beg you!" Venna walked right up to her letting her shadow tower over her. "Tell me if you're an Imperial or Civilian and you may survive this encounter." "I was a Lieutenant with the 1st Battalion 10th Imperial Ground Force." "I presume the men screaming are your men?" "They were." She said with quiet utter disgust. Venna suddenly had a flashback to her own past but quickly suppressed it.

"Very well. Board my vessel and speak to my 2V-R8 droid. He will clean you up and find you the proper attire for an officer. As of now you have been reinstated to your proper rank. Once you are back to your proper self. Oversee the information gathering process of the troopers. The HK units will be at your disposal. After processing is completed clean my ship. I don't want to see a single drop of blood staining my bulkheads." Anika just stared at Venna who signaled her Commander to inform the other HK units of the update. Anika slowly climbed to her feet with the help of one of the HK droids before snapped slowly to attention due to her badly bruised body. "Your orders will be carried out to the letter my Lord." She replied quietly.

Venna walked passed her followed closely by the HK Commander. "Query: Why did you not eliminate the miserable female meatbag? It seems almost a waist to put effort into a broken thing such as her." "Commander, not all opportunities come in obviously wrapped packages. The 1st Battalion was indeed a loyal force, but they were nothing great. I didn't allow her to live because of her skills. I allowed her to live because of loyalty. She won't forget that I freed her and gave her a new purpose. The slow process of manipulating her into becoming one of my loyal spies within my own armies has just begun."

"Observation: You seem awfully sure of yourself." "That's because I am, even if she wanted to she can't take my ship its locked down and the HK units would kill her if she tried. I calculate she knows this. Besides, where is she going to go? She has already learned the reality of the weak trying to survive on their own. I have just given her another opportunity to save herself in her mind. Revenge can be a very useful tool to twist someone." Venna explained. "Statement: I do so enjoy your twisted view of life, Master."

Venna and her Commander continued to look around for anyone else who might succumb to the interrogation techniques of her HK units until her comm unit piped up after awhile. "My Lord, Vadoni has set up a base within the central throne room. I am sending coordinates as well as how to gain access." Anika informed. "As I suspected." Venna replied looking up at the entrance to the throne room.

Inside the massive chambers was the familiar blank masked Inquisitor, Vadoni. "Why hello Lord Venna." Vadoni mocked as Venna and her Commander strode down the long red rug towards the throne. Vadoni slightly shifted in her seat. "Your presence is not welcome leave at once." She said switching to a threatening tone. "You hear that Commander? We're not welcome, well that's just too damn bad." Venna growled as she reached out to the darkness that hid behind the massive columns that lined up in front of the walls.

Screams began going off in the darkness as loud wet like explosions erupted all over in the darkness until there were no longer any screams. Vadoni stood up quickly and held her saber before her already activated. "Best not turn on the lights in those dark corners unless you want to see what will happen to you if you fail to comply with my request." Venna threatened. "I demand to know where Vaos's body is within the Dromund Kaas Temple." "What makes you think I know, he dropped off my agents head and that was that."

"Oh drop the pretense! Throughout the entire war if anything happens on Dromund Kaas you knew about it. Nothing's changed." "Why do you want to know, so you can resurrect that demon? I will do no such thing!" "What makes you think he was the demon and the Sith that stands before you isn't?" Vadoni considered for a brief moment.

"He's in the Sith Temple those that left him in there to rot don't know that I had some agents of mine place him in a sarcophagi and locked him in it with an ancient Sith ritual. Some evils just simply aren't meant to fester. He's gone and will never return deal with it." Venna wanted to kill Vadoni right on the spot but knew she had much more value alive.

Venna turned her back to Vadoni clenching her fist in front of her face in frustration. That was until a sly grin slipped up her face. "Ok Vadoni I'll tell you what, I discovered a treasure trove of Sith artifacts and scrolls many years ago. This isn't the kind of simple worthless library with a single artifact or two but hundreds with scrolls of information never before seen, so vast it filled landing bays of my own harrower-class dreadnought." "You're lying." "You saw what my apprentice can do. He learned many of his techniques from the scrolls." "Prove it by bringing me up to your ship."

"Do you really think I am that stupid as to bring a fully outfitted harrower-class dreadnought above Dromund Kaas with Republic vessels patrolling the entire system looking for renegades? We will take the ship I came in." Venna informed as she led the way to the Rage. Vadoni was reluctant but followed due to her curiosity and lust for more power.

Aboard the Rage Anika along with the nine other HK units stood at attention as Venna walked aboard followed by Vadoni. Venna specifically looked at her new lieutenant but when she saw that she couldn't dress her down of any flaws whatsoever she turned to the ship. Looking for areas that she could pick out that might have blood in them but she couldn't find a single drop. "Anika, show Lord Vadoni to some quarters." Venna ordered. "I would prefer to remain in the Main Hold." Vadoni replied through her mask. Venna stared at her counterpart with an internal hatred. "Very well. Anika, prepare the vessel for lift off 2V-R8 has the coordinates." With a salute the Lieutenant went to carried out the orders.

**A few week later**

Venna and Vadoni spent the entire trip meditating in the Main hold eyeing each other with mistrust and suspicion. "My lord, we are entering the atmosphere." Anika's voice came over the ships intercom, Venna acknowledged and stood up to go the landing ramp exit. Vadoni was close behind, "I am eager to see this amazing treasure trove." She said still maintaining her suspicions of Venna. "I bet you are." Was all Venna said as she walked down the landing ramp onto the platform.

Vadoni followed Venna right up until the point she saw the towering buildings that surrounded them. With countless vehicles covering the sky in skylanes. "Coruscant! What are you doing?! We're Sith!" Vadoni spat in rage. "Your right I am Sith. That's why I'm leaving you here. I can't kill you while you're still Sith otherwise the seal will remain impenetrable for me. However, if you change allegiances as will your seal making it vulnerable to me thus the reason we're on Coruscant. Once the Jedi notice this unmasked dark presence in their midst which they probably already have. The Jedi will do the job for me and turn you to the Lightside since the war is over and they have returned to their pathetic salvation mentality."

"You can't do this to me!" Vadoni hissed. Venna lashed out with the force and grabbed Vadoni by the neck throwing her across the platform before igniting her saber holding it out to her side. "If they didn't know their enemy is in their midst, they do now." Venna grinned as she waved the saber towards the cameras. She then deactivated her saber and headed back up her ramp. Vadoni jumped to her feet and used the force to rush onto the landing ramp.

"I'm more valuable to you as a Sith than as a Jedi!" Vadoni blurted out to Venna finally conceding her point. "How is that?" "I could be a valuable apprentice much more than Vaos ever was." "Unlikely, Vaos was the child to my previous life. He has my blood running through him and thus has the ability to become more than me." Vadoni quickly switched tactics. "We Sith are nearly extinct! Don't throw away a Sith Lord with true potential when we are needed now more than ever for our kind to survive." "We will prevail even if you aren't part of that picture." Venna replied nonchalantly as she gathered the power to hurl Vadoni away from her vessel.

"Fine! If the Jedi take me two things will either happen. I will either end my life sealing mine and Vaos's fate forever. Or, I will succeed in turning me to the Lightside and I will tell the Jedi everything I know about the Sith. Including the fact that one of the few strongest of our order is in the unknown regions and I have a General knowledge of exactly where she is." Vadoni growled.

Venna paused as the threat weighed in her mind. She dissipated the gathering energy in her hands. "You have two seconds to decide. Free my apprentice and serve me. Or don't and no matter what the consequences are, I'm leaving you here." Just as Venna finished her sentence a group of Jedi along with a larger group of Special Forces troopers walked onto the platform with weapons drawn. "Sith, step away from the vessel and drop your weapons!" One of the Jedi yelled.

"Get us out of here!" Venna yelled up into the ship which in response immediately began to lift off. Vadoni hesitated as she watched the ship lifting off and Venna walking up the ramp. But at the last minute she used the force to jump up onto the ramp of the rising ship. "Wise choice," Venna stated.

Oomi was walking along the street with her new apprentice. A young male Kaminoan who was just barely taller than Oomi. Being a Padawan that missed the entire war he was very interested in what he had missed. Oomi who still felt that she herself was young being not much older than Vaos was when he was killed, was still trying to get used to the idea that she was the Master now and how to maintain discipline with her Padawan.

Ko'losi, her Padawan, wore the brown and tan armor of a Jedi. Of course on him he looked unique being very tall and thin even somewhat intimidating despite his wiry frame. "Ko'losi, I do not think it is wise to wear the armor of a warrior. We Jedi are no longer warriors, we are now peace keepers." Oomi reminded surprised she was having to say this after being with her Padawan for only a week. "But you don't understand Master. I wanna fight the Sith or save some people, or lead some soldiers into battle. I wanna do what you had the chance to do. Make a name for yourself a warrior for Justice."

Oomi raised her eyebrow and gave an awkward grin. "That comes with time and I think I'm going to have to stop telling you stories about the war. Besides, the Sith are still out there. The war is over but the war against injustice is always out there. Be careful what you wish for many Jedi have died because of that." "Caution, caution, caution. That's all you say, what are we even doing in the already stabilized capital of Corellia anyway?" Ko'losi asked getting more frustrated.

"Because, I'm not ready to take you into a hot zone until I know you're ready. Besides, it's apparent that I still have a lot to teach you." Oomi shunned. "But I am already ready. I know how to fight." He insisted. "I'm not worried about that I'm worried that you don't know how not to. The war is over, my enemies are gone. There's really only so much a saber can do and right now I need an extra peace keeper not an extra saber. So, when you decide it's time to change uniforms and get into a less aggressive outfit. We will patrol these safe and secure cities enjoying each other's presence, as well as the restored aura of peace." Oomi grinned feeling a sense of satisfaction in her first challenge of being another's mentor.

Venna and Vadoni stood at the side of the large tomb. "Open it." Venna ordered. Vadoni ignited her double-bladed saber, then stabbed one end into the tomb. "Nu xuontai anas sis kapas buti angaz." The tomb responded with the loud release of the vacuum like seal and the slab of stone sliding off the tomb to reveal Vaos's body with his arms crossed over his chest with his sabers clipped to his belt.

Venna looked at her pale faced dead apprentice's body. "Well, you will live to see another day Vadoni solely because your use has not ended." Pick the tomb up and bring it to the Rage." Venna ordered her squad of the HK units gruffly.

The Commander turned to Lieutenant Anika who in turn turned to the group of nine HK units. As they went to carry out the orders however. Vaos's eyes shot open and his hands grabbed the edges of the tomb, then heaved himself out of his grave. He turned to Venna who was watching with intrigue before connecting all the dots once she saw his milky white eyes. "Ah damnit, get to the rage Commander and set up something we can contain him with." Venna ordered.

The Hk squad along with Anika and Vadoni made a break for it. "Not you." Venna told Vadoni as they both activated their lightsabers. "If I were to let you go there would be no ship." "It was worth a try." Vadoni replied with a grin despite the fact that it was hidden by her face mask.

Vaos ignited only a single lightsaber. "Well, maybe this will be easier than I thought if he's dumb enough to only use one." Vadoni said. "Think again." Venna said as Vaos let out a force scream. However it was only a nuisance against experienced Sith of Venna and Vadoni's caliber. "AHHH!" He howled rushing at them with his saber held high. Venna didn't want to destroy him obviously but she was curious as to how skilled he was in a state of possession.

She thrust for his open stomach but was impressed to see him bring his saber down and twirl to the side where Vadoni was effectively deflecting and evading Venna's attack. Vadoni barely had time to raise her own saber and block his attack. "Will he be able to hear me at all?" Venna asked Vadoni as the two continued to lead him to the entrance of the Temple. "If he was alive maybe, but not while he's dead and under possession. It's just the temple reanimating his corpse." Vadoni replied through the noises of multiple saber clashes.

Vaos was growling and hissing as he fought like a demon from hell. Even Venna had to admit she was impressed with his skills. As they got to the long staircase he made a fake attempt at Venna and send his boot into Vadoni's gut sending her tumbling down the staircase. It was brutal even using the Force as a cushion she screamed in agony when one of her horns snapped in half sending some of the natural fluid within everywhere the rest of the way down the staircase.

Once Vadoni hit the entrance floor she tried to climb to her feet but the new change in weight displacement to her skull and having one of her montrals lost. It was like losing a sense and in this case made her extremely dazed as she bumped into the wall awkwardly trying to get to her feet.

Venna was holding Vaos at bay trying to figure out how to get down the staircase in a more productive way than Vadoni had when she decided to do a back flip supported by the force to land midway down the staircase. Her plan was to land briefly then do another to ultimately land on her feet at the bottom of the staircase. However this was not to be the case, upon landing midway she slipped on the warm wax like substance that had ejected from Vadoni's wound and ended up tumbling down the stairs just as Vadoni had.

"You stupid alien! What is this?!" Venna screamed once she came to a stop at the bottom of the staircase. She slowly rolled to her side confirming a broken rib as she looked at the yellow like substance that came from Vadoni's montral. Luckily for the two of them, Vaos was no exception as he too slipped on the same substance coming down the staircase. Unfortunately for his body, it was a lot rougher on the ride down. His body tumbled down the staircase hard transitioning from a tight spin down the steps, to long arcs that simply threw him down the stairwell.

Upon landing he had multiple fractures throughout his body, both legs were broken and one arm. He made no cry of pain or agony but simply tried to get at his enemies. "AHHH!" He roared in irritation completely helpless. Venna and Vadoni pulled themselves up. "I feel pathetic having had to go through all this just to get your stupid apprentice back." Vadoni growled. Venna held her ribs as she regulated her breathing. "Then think about your actions next time and perhaps we can avoid the 'next time."

As the two were talking Vaos had actually managed to drag his body with his one functional arm to Vadoni's ankle grabbing hold with his unique vice like grip like his uncle once had and crushed her ankle. Venna stepped on his wrist and began crushing until he was forced to let go. Vadoni was holding herself up on one leg against the wall as she cringed in pain. "This is ridiculous! I doubt his body will even be able to hold his spirit any longer. Might as well have chopped him up and brought him with us in boxes!" Venna grabbed Vadoni by the throat and began choking her.

"You had better pray it does, cause if it doesn't your life will be forfeit." Once released Vadoni looked up at Venna still gasping for air. "What is up with you and all your apprentices? You all choke and grab keep your hands to yourself or kill me!" She said choking as the Hk units were already carrying Vaos in a medical hover stretcher. "Its effective, besides, the best way to get your point across is to make sure they can't forget it. And pain is helpful reminder."


	8. Chapter 7

"My Lord, you wished to be notified when we were entering orbit." Anika's voice piped up over the intercom. "How do you expect me to just resurrect him? Only the Sith of the ancient times have ever accomplished that." Vadoni asked. "You'll find that out once we have docked." Venna replied as the two walked into the cockpit joining 2V-R8, Anika and the Commander.

Vadoni stared in awe as they drew near Venna's warship orbiting the dark planet that looked like Dromund Kaas. But it was the massive vessel that dwarfed the already massive Harrower-class dreadnaught, as well as the planet itself, that had instantly grabbed Vadoni's attention. "What purpose is that for?" She asked barely audible. "For my own. Do not speak of it again." Venna growled.

Once the Rage had landed in the hanger bay of the Wrath Venna led the way down the platform before taking in a deep breath. She felt her force power swell to extreme proportions as the red crystals that had been erected all over the ship fed her their force essence that they had accumulated while she was gone. Vadoni was slightly confused to see Venna just briefly pause almost as though she were in a drunken stupor but said nothing. After Venna quickly recovered from the extreme surge of power. Venna ordered Vaos's body placed in cryostasis to slow the decay rate. She then led Vadoni to the other massive hanger that was solely comprised of Sith artifacts, scrolls and other relics that held dark secrets yet to be revealed.

Vadoni was baffled as she took in everything. She could feel the Darkside pulsating like a living being's heart. Venna grinned knowing exactly what her counterpart was thinking. "Before you try to strike me down and I have to kill you listen closely. Pick up any of these scrolls or artifacts and tell me if you can see anything on them." Venna said flatly. When Vadoni did she realized that the scrolls and canvas writings as well as anything she picked up were completely free of any inscriptions. She turned to Venna holding the last artifact she had picked up.

"The Darkside is within this vessel and in this very room, it breaths down my back. Why are the writings hidden to me?" Venna walked right up to Vadoni and put her face in hers. "Because I don't trust you. You are a threat to my plans and a rival within our Order. The artifacts and scrolls you are unable to read or see any symbols on have been sealed so that no one can see them except those that I have allowed." Venna explained as she led Vadoni down the stacks of shelves that held thousands upon thousands of scrolls and writings.

They stopped at one and walked down the thin isle. "This isle alone has the information somewhere that you need to return life to the dead. Most of these are visible to you, most of these are historical records and within them are their secrets. Find what I need and I will allow you to see and study more." "How gracious of you." Vadoni mumbled sardonically. "Vaos is in cryostasis and his decay rate has been slowed. But in a few month's time there will be no way to hold back decomposition without measures that will make his body useless to his force spirit. If that happens I am going to personally torture you until you lose your sanity then I am going to make you a slave who will work in our mines and the only air you will have is when you return to me for another torture session. Have I made myself irrefutably clear?"

"I believe you have." Vadoni said simply. Two Sith Marauders entered the bay. "Don't bother trying to escape. I will know and even if you make it back to republic space. My HK droids are designed to hunt and report where my personal targets are." Venna warned as she suddenly reached out and ripped through Vadoni's force shield to take her saber. Vadoni was stunned at how simple it had occurred, much simpler than she had originally felt Venna's power back on Dromund Kaas. "I will hold onto this for you." Venna grinned and walked out.

Vadoni looked at the Sith Maruaders in hopes she could perhaps use her charm but was disappointed to find both where female, one a Pureblood the other a Human. She walked close up to the Pureblood knowing that the Sith were highly biased against non-Humans. Both Sith grasped their sabers ready for anything. Vadoni removed her face mask to look the bright yellow eyed Sith in her eyes before leaning forward slightly. "Could I get you to gather a few droids to help me out please?" Both the Pureblood and Human looked at each other with suspicion. "I suppose."

The isle was cramped with 8 droids and Vadoni as they began going through the research. Hours went by with little success, she had stacked only a few scrolls that might be able to produce something assuming they would be able to find the other scrolls. Vadoni had the translation droids looking for things relating to Death, Resurrection, Life, Force Spirits anything she could possibly relate to bringing back a life. But also things relating to her abilities, she was a Sith standing amidst what was basically Sith Gold after all.

"My Lord, I believe I have found a passage that may be of interest to you concerning a Sorcerer that managed to destroy a fleet using the lives of his entire slave army." The droid said in its cheerful automated tone. Vadoni took the scroll to view it but realized she couldn't see the text. She gave a malicious grin and handed the scroll back to the droid. "Read it for me."

Oomi was standing in the spacious training grounds of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where she was trained as a Padawan until Master Saysha came and took her under her wing. She was confused as to how she got here while she looked around at her surroundings until her eyes landed on the form of Master Saysha standing just a few meters away from her. "Hello Oomi, it has been a long time."

Oomi didn't know how to respond. "This isn't possible, therefore this is a dream." "Correct," Master Saysha said as she walked over to a bench and sat down. "Since it is a dream please join me I need to tell you something you need to hear." She said motioning to a bench across from her. "How I have missed you my old Padawan." Saysha said with her kind smile.

"Those emotions always did get you into trouble." Oomi reminded the ghost of her Master with a small cautious grin. "So they did and both you and Keekay had my back to get me out of trouble where they got me into trouble." At the sound of Keekay's name Oomi's features went slightly dark. "You feel guilty, apparently I passed on my bad habit." Saysha noted. "I can't tell you how hard I tried to save him. But that monster changed him into the very monster she is. He had to be removed from this life, it was too dangerous for him to be allowed to exist. Even the Sith who helped us saw that." "Relax my friend, I'm not here for a report. Unfortunately I'm here to turn this dream into a nightmare. Vaos's spirit has not passed over, Venna is close to finding a way to resurrecting him."

"That's not possible, all beings turn into the force upon death." Oomi responded with confusion. "No my friend, this is not so. Thus the reason I am able to commune with you this is no ordinary dream." "Vaos was killed and his body left to be possessed by the Sith Temple. Besides the Art of Resurrection was lost centuries ago." Oomi protested. "Venna is a much more cunning Dark Lord than any of us ever gave her credit for. You met Vadoni right?" Oomi nodded, "yes she helped us destroy Vaos." "She is also going to help resurrect him. Not by choice mind you but she will succeed eventually while Venna watches over Vadoni's shoulders ensuring her compliance." Saysha let that sink in.

Oomi's eyes were wide in shock with her mouth gaping. "How does one kill another if they can simply be brought back to life?" "There is only one way. Using techniques of the ancient Jedi, you can ban the spirits of the dead so that they can never return from the grave." Saysha explained. Saysha stood up with crossed arms. "I can't maintain this form, but when you awake I will guide you to the people who can teach you how to do this." Oomi stood up as well. "Oomi, you must also know the Sith Lord Vadoni, is my twin sister. Do not be surprised if you see me again, you must know that it is not me. I am truly sorry about having to place you in this position so suddenly and without any explanations you needed to know. If anyone can defeat this Sith threat, it is you."

Oomi jumped out of bed and out of her deep sleep. She was gasping for air and sweating as she tried to regain control of herself. She walked over to the window to look out at the Corellian dawn as it peaked over the mountains. Her mind kept racing as to how she was going to explain this to the Jedi Council. She knew that there would be Sith out in the galaxy after the war but hadn't expected one that would cause so much disruption in her life. Oomi didn't mean this as harsh as it sounded but, she had always been a loyal Knight of the Jedi Order. Unlike her Master who had a knack of making herself an outcast within the Order because of her sheer unwillingness to never drop something important to her. Oomi on the other hand was a Jedi that believed in the spirit and duties of a Jedi. She followed the words of the Council unflinchingly but now she was being forced to make a choice of following in the footsteps of her Master or bringing it before the Council who would most assuredly set it aside to deal with at a time when it simply would be too late.

Oomi paced back and forth as all this weighed heavily on her mind until she made her decision. She walked across the living room after she had dressed fully in her robes. "Ko'losi, it's time for us to depart Corellia." Oomi informed as she opened the door to his room. He sleepily woke up. "Leaving Corellia already?" "Yes, you wanted to fight the Sith, well your chance to do just that has come." His bulbous black eyes widened. "What changed?" "The circumstances."

**A few months later.**

Venna walked into the med lab. The Imperial Bio-scientists froze almost in terror. She was dressed in her Imperial uniform which terrified her subordinates twice as much as her black armor ever did. She had her snow white hair pulled back in a tight top knot as though it held the rear of her skull from spilling out. While in her uniform it was also the only time Venna wore light make up to accentuate her dark sunken eyes that made her bright white eyes glow. Her violet lips had a dark moist glow added, with her black neck plates that encased her injury, and her pale features faded so they appeared more seductive as well as alluring.

Her uniform only added to this symbolic image of power, arrogance, and lethality. It was tight on her conforming perfectly to the full figure of its wearer but not to the point of ridiculousness. She was in control and the very fibers of the uniform screamed that. The uniform was so black that if you stared at it long enough it would appear almost as though there was only a floating head with many Imperial and Sith decorations all over the uniform.

"How is the body's preservation coming along?" Venna asked walking towards the Cryochamber. "M-m-my lord, I-I-I'm afraid, that despite a-all our attempts, the body is decomposing rapidly. U-u-unless you wish to take other measures-" "No, the body must maintain the same density as though it died only hours ago." Venna insisted. "My Lord, if the body were to be removed from stasis now, it would be as though a minimum of two days have worn the body." Venna slowly turned her head to the scientist who was dumb enough to tell her that.

Two Sith assassins suddenly appeared beside the scientist. They were massive broad shouldered guards. "Doctor, I certainly hope you're not telling me all this work is for not. Otherwise you will be joining my apprentice in the Cryotube until you begin decomposing so we can find ways to reverse the process. Take him!" The scientists in the room watched in horror as they watched their lead scientist taken by the arms by two large Sith and dragged to the nearest Cryotube.

"No my Lord, WAAAAAIT!" A woman's voice cried out from the group of scientists. Everyone paused and the room went silent. Venna turned in the direction of the sudden cry for mercy. Her tall 6ft figure strode through the scientists until she found the mid aged woman obviously nervous, looking down slightly and shaking. "You have something to say I presume?" Venna asked raising her eyebrow and widening her eyes, almost breaking her statuesque like features.

"I-I can reverse the decomposition. I-I have been doing it for the most part. It just won't last forever." The woman squeaked quietly. Venna grinned, "Figures, never let a man do a woman's job. What does his life mean to you?" She demanded to know. "He and I are…" The woman let the implications hang in the air. Venna turned around slowly taping her bottom lip as she looked at the scientist in the iron grasp of her shadow guards. "Ah yes, it only reasons out. People will eventually interlope, we are building an empire after all." "Ok, very well woman. Your man will live this time because of your service." The assassins threw the man on the ground and vanished from sight. "But I warn you, fail and I will take him away to die slowly and you will replace him in the Cryotube." The woman bowed respectfully. "Then my Lord, it is necessary for me to respectfully caution you that the body of Vaos cannot be maintained like this indefinitely and that the ability to maintain him will not last much longer." Venna gave a curt nod of understanding and headed to the hanger where she had left Vadoni.

"Vadoni!" Venna yelled as she strode in past the heavy doors that pulled apart. "The time is now, either you can bring back my apprentice or you are of no use to me and I torture you taking my time to unleash every hatred I have for you." Vadoni stood up from a large pile of scrolls and canvas sheets. "Then you won't be disappointed." Vadoni reached out her hand towards the red skinned pureblood that was guarding her. Venna watched as the guard threw Vadoni her secondary saber. Vadoni then quickly jumped in front of Venna aiming the saber at Venna.

Venna started laughing. "I suppose this is my fault since I obviously left you down here too long. You can't possibly think that you suddenly have power to stand against me can you?" "I found a way to read the hidden texts. Your spell of illusion doesn't work on droids." "I am aware of that, I am also aware that you have been studying things that I did not allow you to see. But I let it go because I also know your back up plan. Incase this pathetic attempt to kill me fails, you learned how to bring back a spirit of the dead. I'm not unreasonable Vadoni." Venna informed nonchalantly. "But if you persist I'll make sure you know your place." "If you're afraid, all you need to do is step down and accept me as the new Darth." Venna laughed again as she undid her uniforms overcoat stripping down to her black undershirt and handing the coat to one of the Assassins that both appeared behind Venna. "Fine, everyone in this room inform the empire after the dual, if I lose you all work for Vadoni." Venna cracked up again after saying her opponent's name.

Vadoni lashed out with a forward thrust stepping towards Venna before she could even draw her saber. Venna easily avoided the thrust with lightning reflexes. Grabbing and twisting Vadoni's wrist until they all heard a loud snap Vadoni screamed in pain and dropped the weapon. Venna let Vadoni fall to her knees and casually walked back to her assassins. Vadoni still in pain looked at the Pureblood who drew a knife and walked up behind Venna.

"Cease your act." Venna ordered turning back around to Vadoni. The Pureblood Sith acknowledged without hesitation by replacing her knife back in its sheath. "Do you understand now Vadoni? The empire I am building is the empire that belongs to a Sith Goddess. I am that Goddess." Venna explained replacing her overcoat as she walked over to the Pureblood and caressed her tendrils. "You have served your Goddess well. Snap your neck before the non-believer." Venna ordered. The Sith Pureblood bowed acknowledgment and kneeled in front of Vadoni. "I serve one master, my Goddess." The Sith woman said before she firmly grabbed her chin and the back of her head then twisted hard snapping her neck and collapsing like a rag doll in front of Vadoni.

Vadoni watched with surprise. "Ok, I grant you that's impressive for a Sith to obtain such obedience. But I fail to see your point." "My point is, as a Sith Goddess, I get what I want. Now you're going to give me what I want." Vadoni paused. "Ok, no weight on my back it was your pawn anyway, here it is. In order to resurrect the dead in a manner that they are fully restored, you must trade the amount of lives their life is worth." Vadoni explained. "So, just figure out how many lives he's killed in his past?" Venna asked. "Oh no, if he is to continue life, then how many lives will he take so the Darkside is not robbed of those spirits that fill up his life cup." "How can I know that?!" Venna growled. "That's your problem."

Venna growled. "There has to be another way." Vadoni nodded as the medics that where retrieved to tend to her broken arm continued working. "You as the Master can sustain his body providing a haven for his soul through the force until the Darkside has deemed the sacrifice for his soul sufficient." Venna narrowed her eyes. "What does this mean?" "It means that he cannot leave your presents for too long otherwise he will begin to die. It also means that he will only be able to use the force through the funnel you will be providing. At least until the payment of the Darkside has been paid." "And how will I know that?" "He will be able to use the force and you will no longer feel the drain upon yourself." Venna's anger began boiling inside. She reached out with the force and began to slowly squeeze Vadoni's broken wrist who began screaming. "You caused all this." Venna hissed before finally giving one last firm squeeze then releasing Vadoni and storming out.

Later that night atop one of the massive temples on the planet's surface with thousands of Imperials as well as the indigenous species watching, Venna stood beside Vaos's body as Vadoni was performing the ritual. A large group of mindlessly loyal Sith Assassins where standing by ready to cut down Vadoni if she made a wrong move.

The ritual lasted until dawn at which point Vadoni finally lightly tapped Vaos's forehead as well as Venna's. Venna's veins throughout her body began to reveal themselves under the surface and illuminated a deep maroon. In response Vaos's lifeless form began choking while his veins also responded in the same manner as Venna's. His eyes shot wide open and the tiny veins in the eyes revealed themselves greatly turning his eyes to a blood red as he began gasping for air and clawing at the stone slab he was laying on as he gurgled up white froth.

The spell slowly dispersed and Vaos was still left writhing in pain. Venna's veins were still glowing with Vaos's as she walked up beside him squirming in agony as if his body refused the soul. "What is this, what's happening?" Vadoni had stepped to the side with a grin. Venna ignited her saber and aimed it right at Vadoni's throat. "Wipe that smirk of your face and tell me or die." "This is how the Darkside reunites the soul with the body. In order for the soul to be able to control the body it must reconnect with the body's senses. This includes all the nerves, they must flare back to life, and the brain must be reconstructed through the fire of the Darkside." "Are you telling me he won't remember anything?" Venna said pushing her saber closer to Vadoni's neck. "No, the memories will be preserved but the physical brain needs to be remade in order to maintain them. He will have to endure this until he is freed of the link you now share. There are meditation techniques I can show him, but it will take some time before he is able to function as he once did."

Venna glared at Vadoni as she switched off her saber. "Very well," Venna said as the medics took the squirming young man into the shuttle followed by Vadoni. Venna grabbed her arm, "your running on borrowed time." Vadoni turned to Venna, "maybe, but that doesn't mean I don't have plans to rid myself of the hourglass." Vadoni hissed as she yanked her arm free.


	9. Chapter 8

Venna entered Vaos's meditation chambers. When she did she instantly felt the spiking nature of the Darkside and its erratic presence that was fighting against a force attempting to control the instability of it. Vaos was standing bare in the center of the room as team of medical specialists dressed in biohazard suits scrubbed him free of his dead cells as well as the remaining cryostasis residue. The entire procedure was being supervised and monitored closely by Commander Khar.

The Sith Lord circled around her resurrected apprentice. She watched him very closely trying to read anything of his mental state. "Do you recognize me?" She asked breaking the noise of the scrubbing and the noise that the biohazard suits made as the team moved about in them. Vaos's eyes shot open. His eyes were glowing with a crimson red as he clenched his teeth allowing the pain he was in to show on his face. "You are Venna." Venna raised an eyebrow. "You do not address me with the proper respect. Has death left you lacking so greatly?" "My apologies Master, forgive my current state of mind." He grimaced.

"Do you recall what happened?" Venna asked still circling around him. "I was betrayed." He responded through gritted teeth. "Betrayed by your loyal agent Deva." He said flashing an enraged glance at Commander Khar who looked up in dread at his words. Venna gave a nasty grin. "You are mad at the Commander?" Venna asked walking up close behind the young Commander letting herself tower over the younger woman. "It is obvious that the lies and poison of betrayal run through her mind." Vaos hissed. Venna stepped around the Commander and directly between her apprentice whom she knew was seconds from snapping the Commander's neck like a twig through the force.

"Too damn bad." Was all Venna said through her breath mask in Vaos's face. Vaos was taken aback as to why Venna had denied him justifiable revenge. Venna stepped back into her pacing around her apprentice. "The blame does not rest upon this woman nor her mother who betrayed you. The blame rests upon your own failure to see the betrayal ahead of time and plan accordingly. We are Sith, our enemies are the very soldiers that follow us. They are our Masters that instruct us and our apprentices that grovel at our feet for our knowledge of the Darkside. It was your own stupidity that led you to your current state. Had I not put so much effort into you're training I would have let you rot in the Sith Temple. Every time you cooperate with others, they all have their own agenda and it is against your own because they breathe. Eliminate the word, "trust" from your vocabulary." Venna finished then began to stride out in obvious disgust.

"That's not possible! You have to trust to some extent." Vaos retorted in frustration. Venna snapped her head in his direction with her rage on her face but breathed out some tension. "Sith don't trust, we manipulate. Every moment you exist you are playing a dejarik board, the Sith that achieve, achieve with cunning and guile. Do you truly believe I trust my assassins that obey my every command? The same assassins that have the ability to make themselves invisible through the force, an ability which I do not possess?" Venna asked. Vaos looked at her curiously as the team of specialists finally finished and handed him black robes and boots. "I play them against each other because I know the inner desires of each one of them. Be it power or wealth or even family that they would prefer be kept out of Sith affairs. I impose restrictions that aid in my goals. I employ only those whom I have a large advantage over." Venna explained. "How do you know that they aren't plotting against you together?" "There are multiple instances you want your closest guards to do just that."

Vaos looked at her sincerely confused as he was fastening his boots. "When they become dependent enough that they are ready to stand against you together, they are of no more use to you because from that point on they have their own agendas. When this happens you send in the elites that are going to replace them. Many nations have used such methods to ensure loyalty. It's called culling the weak. You must realize that a tyranny only lasts so long as the citizens are kept in a state of division and fear while the government of the tyrant remains full of fresh naïve blood loyal to the tyrant."

Vaos meditated carefully on her words. "So how do you know that I won't use this information to turn your own agents against you, Master?" He said mocking the title of Master. Venna laughed. "Because I wouldn't divulge information to you that would threaten my agenda." Vaos gave her a skeptical look. "You gave me your entire methodology." Venna laughed again.

"Sometimes I am floored at how far you have come and how little you have learned. For one, who holds the title of Darth in this room as well as the past title of the Emperors Wrath? Do you really think I simply landed unexpectedly into such positions of power? I unleashed fear upon the very high council that controlled an entire Empire that spanned nearly half a galaxy. I schemed and manipulated those stronger than me by any means necessary. All you would be doing is shouting the obvious. It wouldn't matter because I manipulated my followers into believing in an idea. Do you understand what an idea is? It's a belief. We are a setting the foundation of a glorious empire. What is an empire ruled by the Sith? A tyranny. Even knowing this, all who follow me continue to build the foundations of an empire very few will live to see the full 'glory' of. They don't even realize it's not their glory that they are building, its mine. Take one step further my young foolish apprentice, and their drive for doing so is revealed. It is their hopes and dreams that I have promised each and every one of them. Of which, most if not all, will never see the end results of their hopes and dreams come to fruition. But to continue the life of their hope, I will graciously grant them small victories. But only the ones I allow them to partake of."

Venna pulled back her long heavy cape and handed Vaos his three lightsabers then turned back to the door. "Please, don't let me stop you from shouting out my evil plans." She grinned back at him and tapped her ear before walking out. Vaos grinned at the sign and acceptance of her wisdom. He clipped two of the three sabers to his belt. "Unfortunately that conversation was not meant for any of your ears." Vaos said darkly as he turned around to Commander Khar and her team of medical specialists before letting his lightsaber flare to life.

Venna walked onto the bridge where the young Lieutenant Anika greeted her with reports on the construction of the intergalactic vessel. "Lieutenant, a position as Commander has just opened up. You are now Commander Anika. Don't make me regret it." Venna said as she took the datapad from the woman. Anika nodded, "Thank you my Lord." She replied quickly. "How is the construction coming along?" Venna asked setting the datapad on the window seal as she looked at the massive vessel being constructed above the Emperors Wrath. "The datapad provides you with the details but to summarize, we are ahead of schedule."

"Then I will note that in your record as an achievement. Continue to make this progress and a position of Captain may open up in your future." Anika gave an Imperial salute. "Gratitude my Lord." "I have a special mission that needs to be accomplished by soldiers who can get it done. They will be returning to Dromund Kaas to track down an agent known as Deva. Information on her will be classified until departure." "May I inquire as to the size of the squadron that you would have take on this mission?" Venna pulled out a datachip and handed it to the Commander. "This has the specifications of the mission. Discuss this with only those who are involved in the mission and report to me when the shuttle is ready to depart." "I will see to it immediately." Anika said as she gave another sharp Imperial salute and excused herself.

Oomi and Ko'losi stood before the Jedi High Council on Coruscant. "Master Oomi, your service to the Jedi Order has been exemplary, you have done honor to your Master and have made the entire Jedi Order proud to stand behind you." Master Shan said. "But frankly you are not the only capable Jedi. We have thousands of Jedi Masters, Knights and their Padawans on the lookout for the Sith survivors. Within the thousands we have thousands more with specific orders to hunt down and report on Sith whereabouts. It is time that you and your Padawan begin to reacclimate into what we as Jedi are supposed to do. Keep the peace and lay down the tittle of warrior."

Oomi sighed her resignation. "Very well Master Shan, may I at least inquire as to the current plans against the Sith Lord Venna?" The Council looked at each other as if deciding whether or not to tell Oomi. "The Council has decided to send a small taskforce of seven vessel's under the command of one Republic Admiral and one Jedi Master." "May I ask what kind of vessels are going?" The council members where becoming slightly irritated with Oomi. "A Praetorian-class frigate as the flagship, two Hammerhead classes and four Dynamic-class freighters." Master Shan indulged.

Oomi gave an expression of confusion. "I was unaware that the Republic even used the Dynamic-class freighters anymore since the manufacturer no longer makes them." "They are still made and used on a customized basis. Now Master Oomi, I believe I have accommodated you long enough. The mission is for the most part classified. We expect you to return to Corellia and attend to your duties now." Master Shan dismissed.

Master Oomi and Ko'losi gave a respectful bow and excused themselves. In the great halls of the restored temple Ko'losi finally noticed that they weren't headed back to the same taxi port that would take them back to the starport they arrived at. "Master, why are we headed in this direction?" "Because I need to make a stop before we go on to Nar Shaddaa." "Nar Shaddaa?! Why in the universe would you want to go there? Unless you want to find a Sith or Bounty Hunter." "Exactly." Oomi said as the two got inside a taxi.

The taxi dropped them off at a renowned fashion store for the upper class of Coruscant. Ko'losi turned to Oomi with the obvious question. "Ko'losi, patience presence its rewards." Oomi said in response to his expression of curiosity then led them inside. By the time the two were done being outfitted they were ostentatiously dressed in gold and fine fabric. Oomi wore a vail that completely covered her features obscuring the fact that she was a togruta. While Ko'losi wore extravagant armor as if he were her body guard. His helmet obscured his small head and features.

"I cannot believe how much we blew on all this junk." "I agree it was not enjoyable using more than our Republic allowances but it was necessary. You said you wanted to fight Sith, well some steps to do just that are not fun. Especially with the war over." Oomi informed as they walked over to the taxi lot that would provide them with means to get to the starport that led to Nar Shaddaa.

After the journey aboard the passenger vessel and a long headache of a process to simply get permission to enter the atmosphere of the Hutt controlled planet, then another long process of simply setting foot on the starport. The Master and Padawan began making their way through the scum infested streets of the Hutt controlled world.

Oomi had never worn a dress, especially not one as long as the one she currently wore so she was consistently stepping on the edges trying careful not to trip herself. The two were so flashy in appearance that they received a consistent flow of stares. Upon entering a bar that looked severely run down Oomi slightly leaned over to Ko'losi. "Do not remove your helmet or expose your lightsaber refer to the blaster carbine if you feel you need to, stand beside me, don't sit with me. Do not leave my side for an instant unless I tell you to. Do you understand me?" Oomi asked. Ko'losi confirmed his acknowledgement. With that Oomi found a table and took a sweet and gentle lady like seat.

Only a few minutes passed when one of the many bartenders walked over casually and sat down across from her. "Ok, I don't have all day so I will start. Here's our quotes, for a criminal it'll be anywhere between 1,000 to 10,000 credits. A nobody; 10,000 to 20,000 credits. A somebody; 20,000 to 40,000 credits. If this has to do with political rivalry, 40,000 to 60,000 credits and there may be extra expenses with a political hit. What's it gonna be lady." The Twi'lek bartender said leaning into the table.

"How much to assassinate a Jedi?" The twi'lek's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Killing a Jedi is no easy task lady. That would either take multiple bounty hunters or one ex-Sith. You're talkin upwards of 100,000 credits to 200,000 credits." "I'll pay you 50,000 credits now and 150,000 when the job is done and I have proof it was done exactly the way I wanted it to be done." The twi'lek looked at her with skepticism. "Lady this isn't a game. 200,000 credits if you want it done to your specs." "Look I don't have 200,000 credits right now the most I have is 80,000 credits. So let's do this, I give you that and then I'll pay the rest upon completion of a satisfactory job." Oomi countered. The twi'lek frowned as he thought about it for a second. "Ok, I guess we can work with that. Who exactly are you after?" Oomi pulled a datachip out of her purse and slid it across the table quietly. Then she pulled out an elegant gold dagger that easily cost upwards of 30,000 credits sliding it over the table top as well. This has all the information and how I want it done. Bring me the lightsaber and blood coated dagger as proof it was done correctly." The twi'lek scoffed. "The lightsaber itself is worth five times as much as this entire hit."

Oomi hated this whole thing already but having the twi'lek give her lip was only making it worse. "As I said I only have 80,000 credits. Do you think I'm dumb enough to come to a place like this with much more than that? Credits are really of no consequence be it Republic credits or Hutt or Imperial. Do we have a deal?" Oomi asked firmly. The twi'lek was taken aback slightly by her sudden burst of sharp confidence. But stood up, "fine, bring me the 80,000 credits and I will send this datachip and dagger to our top agent." Oomi nodded her understanding. She leaned over to Ko'losi, "please retrieve the briefcase." She said.

After their business was completed with the twi'lek, Oomi and Ko'losi headed back to the starport. "Ko'losi, you need to be aware of something." Oomi said cautiously as she led the two to a dark alleyway. "The Jedi whom I put a hit on, was you." Ko'losi froze and looked at Oomi in horror only obvious due to body language since he wore the helmet. "Do you trust me?" She asked sternly. He briefly thought about it before relaxing a little. "Yes." "Good, then trust that I will not allow any harm to come to you. The hit I gave was specific, it requires the bounty hunter to use the dagger I gave the twi'lek. For the time being it will be best for you to remain in my sight at all times day and night." Ko'losi nodded his understanding.

Vaos was shuffling around scroll after scroll. The entire aisle was cluttered with ancient Sith manuscripts. Most of them were historical feats of the Ancient Sith. Most were hyperbollein, but it was the small nuggets of golden truths he was after. The small pieces of a puzzle so ancient, champions of the Light and Darkside sought after wherever the truths lay hidden.

The young man had been at it for days. He was getting nowhere fast reading time after time the useless arrogant mantra of Sith long since passed with plans and schemes never carried out. A Dark Lord would find power, then he would lose it because of his arrogance only to have it start all over again with the next apprentice. The one thing he did realize though was his own arrogance was what led to his betrayal on Dromund Kaas. Vaos also had learned that the reason Venna remained as powerful as ever, was because she didn't underestimate anyone under her. From her very own apprentice, to the Captain of her ship, to the slave being whipped by his or her overseer. Her expectations didn't rest upon the individual as much as it rested upon obedience to her rules.

Once more Vaos suspected when Deva betrayed him, it was no huge blow or surprise to Venna. Because she already expected betrayal, and had plans set in place to counteract whatever impact resulted. He also was reminded that blind rage was not power, it was a lack of self-control. As he learned when he was killed. Anger and hate were tools of the Darkside that just like any weapon, needed to be directed and controlled when wielded.

He continued having flashbacks to his last battle and how he nearly let his unique lightning consume him. So much that his fingertips were black and his Cortosis lined gauntlets had completely had the finger tips melted open. Something a lightsaber had great difficulty achieving. Even a ship entering atmosphere couldn't melt Cortosis thus its purpose in armor and vessels.

As he was jumping back and forth between all these thoughts. His eyes fell upon a canvas scroll with hieroglyphs he had never seen written on a Sith manuscript. The writings beside the hieroglyphs were Ancient Sith but they were also Rakata. Upon studying the canvas scroll closely, limited in the fact that he couldn't decipher Rakata. He learned that it spoke of a Dark Force user known as Predor Enis'sence. A Rakatan overlord who managed to seal his spirit inside a Holocron and become the gatekeeper to it. Vaos knew very little about him except for the fact that he had to learn more at all costs.

Upon reaching quickly for another scroll he was briefly taken aback when a familiar scent wafted out of nowhere. His mind returned back to one of the many battles he had fought. Especially the ones that would last days if not weeks. The simple facts of the battlefield ran fresh through his mind as he recalled the hundreds of thousands of dead he walked over when Keekay existed.

He recalled the grotesque scenes of the rotting dead. Their jaws that had slowly dropped open over time. Some partially eaten by rodents. The smell was horrendous, especially when they were fighting trench warfare where corpses couldn't be moved as easily and the living would be sleeping beside piles of the dead. It was then that Keekay learned that battles were not all about strategizing with the enemy until you achieved victory. Psychological warfare along with an incredible amount of endurance were deciding as well. Survivors and the living-dead could easily be picked out of any army on the battlefield based on how the individual endured. Keekay had seen the result of Jedi and Sith alike who would throw in all their talent in the beginning to fight the enemy only to run out of something later be it energy or will or even exhaust themselves.

Vaos was snapped out of his trance when he realized that it was himself that was giving off the scent of decaying flesh. He scrambled to his feet and rushed down to the aisle that he knew had all the scrolls of the ancient Sith Inquisitors. Shoving aside a few assassins and scorers who had earned the right to view the library he scrambled to get past them. With a new purpose in mind, he frantically went through the scrolls ignoring the fact that a few of his finger nails had actually fallen off and were oozing dark maroon blood.

The other Sith in the aisle including some of the guards who were patrolling the massive hanger library looked down the aisle at the evidently frantic Vaos. The same Vaos who was supposedly untouchable. Like a Firaxan Shark the Sith smelled his weakness. One inquisitor slowly began walking towards him from one side of the aisle while another along with two supporting warriors walked up to him from the other side effectively trapping him in the aisle. The Sith were still somewhat careful as to not damage any of the scrolls that had been flung on the ground by Vaos.

"Can we help you my Lord?" A woman said in a seductively mocking tone. Vaos stopped and slowly set the canvas scroll down that he was looking at as the realization of what he had just done hit him. He grinned and turned to face the woman who was backed by two warriors. "Please, you don't seriously think just because some of you have obtained the rank of Shadow Guards to Darth Venna, that you actually stand a chance against me?" "There's only one way to find out and it looks to me like your time was up when you died." The inquisitor on the other side of the three said giving a nasty smile as he brought his double-bladed saber to life. The other three Sith mimicked his actions and brought their own sabers to life.

Vaos weakly got up remembering the lessons Keekay learned about spent endurance on the battlefield. But with blinding speed he unexpectedly lashed out with both hands grabbing the throats of the two warriors behind the woman and the one inquisitor with the stupid smile that was on his face through the force. Then in multiple wet gurgling sounds crushed their necks into nauseatingly foul pulps of muscle, sinew and bone. Then let the bodies drop like lifeless dolls.

"You know, I recently came across a technique that I have been eager to try out on someone." Vaos grinned at the woman as he walked slowly towards her. She was now wearing an expression of dread on her face. As he was walking slowly towards her he was inauspiciously building a purplish-black glowing orb fueled by his pure hatred. Without any warning he held his palm up aiming it at her. The black orb began shooting iridescent bolts in her direction firing them in rapid succession with blinding speeds.

The woman held her saber up and began blocking a few of the lethal bolts. Calling on the force to aid her. As she did so she began to slowly realize that the speed and irregularity of where the bolts hit where increasing. She also took into account that the particles of energy released with the destruction of each bolt created a smokescreen like effect blocking her vision. It got so bad that she no longer could visually see her aggressor and switched to using the force to see which ended up drawing more and more upon her force abilities.

Desperately relying on her abilities she soon realized that Vaos was not moving towards her. This gave her hope as she believed he may have been exhausting his ability to call on the force. The result was not what she expected. Vaos had used the force to create an illusion and shroud his true location. He had walked over to her until he was standing directly in front of her. Aimed his saber at her gut then then flipped the switch letting it impale her.

The woman had had her eyes closed the entire time to focus on the Darkside and allow it to control her movements as well as give her the unique eye sight necessary to see through the smoke. Her eyes were closed tightly as she was relying entirely on the eyes of the force to see her opponent. Vaos was able to predict this and created an illusion.

Her eyes shot open, her ability to call on the force ceased and her saber fell from her grasp. Vaos was still using the black orb as a weapon and as a result of the woman dropping her saber she was impacted by a ridiculous amount of iridescent bolts. So much so, that her face became unrecognizable as it was pummeled into a bloody mess. Her body was littered with what almost appeared to be small projectile like holes that gushed with blood long before she hit the ground.

When the dual ended Vaos deactivated his saber and walked over to pick up the last scroll that he had been reviewing ignoring the other Sith who now gave him a wide birth after they saw the corpses laying in the aisles. Returning to a few more hours of frantically going through the scrolls he finally stopped after he found what he was looking for. He sat there staring at nothing for a moment before he casually placed the scroll back on the shelf and stood up leaving the library.

Vaos entered Vadoni's living quarters aboard the Wrath shortly thereafter. He ignored the fact that she was dressed in loose fitting attire that could be taken as sensual. She was casually sitting down with her legs crossed when she set down the datapad she was reading from but still held the glass of liquid delicately in her free hand. "Apprentice Vaos, this is inappropriate." She said flatly but with a hint of rage beginning to boil within. Vaos ignored her as he paced back and forth.

"Your cunning and guile is something else entirely Lord Vadoni. Tell me, did you think no one would find out?" Vadoni raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of her glass and set it down. "Find out what?" "I discovered your lie. No need for the pretense, I salute your gall. Seriously, tell me. Did you think no one else would discover the fact that Venna couldn't decipher the real text within the scrolls writings?" Vadoni casually stood up and walked over to her window looking down at the planet as a monstrous grin crept across her face. "It was a necessary gamble." She said under her breath. "I presume if I decapitate you, I will never be able to have my body reunited with my spirit?" "And if your presumption is correct, do you plan to kill me?" Vaos grinned. "Oh no, I am going to kill you either way, whether you give me what I want or not."

Vaos abruptly ignited his lightsaber and was about to launch himself across the room at her when she suddenly turned around and unleashed a ferocious storm of purple, blue and white lightning that forced him to deflect it with his saber but it was too powerful and it ended up knocking his own saber out of his hand and making contact with him. He howled in agony as he was completely defenseless except for his black robes and his force shield that was the only thing keeping him in a state of consciousness.

Despite the severe pain he managed to switch to his second saber and begin blocking the lightning again, fighting the fury of the storm along with fighting to regain his breath. Vadoni didn't cease her actions for one second as she managed to gather the force in one hand and launched a black orb of pure Darkside energy. Vaos saw it coming and managed to step quickly to the side narrowly avoiding an agonizing death that he guessed would have caused. But eventually he was forced to switch to his third and last saber as his secondary was also knocked from his hands by the growing force from the lightning.

As he stepped closer and closer Vadoni intensified her lightning to the point where streaks of her uniquely vibrant blood began to leak down from her eyes and nose. The lightning finally disarmed Vaos's last lightsaber but it had done the job of defending him until he could reach her. Vaos grabbed her neck and began choking her with both of his hands. Nevertheless she kept electrocuting him, his body smelled like burning flesh. His robes were nearly burned away. His eyes where glowing red be it in anger or the blood boiling effect within his body.

Vaos slowly choked the life out of her listening to the gratifying gurgles of her throat being crushed with his own hands. But before he was able to snap her thin neck she stopped electrocuting him, grabbed his large forearms pulled her head close to his and whispered. "Kill me… and you will never be free of my spell… Nor that body that will soon be useless." Vaos thought about it for a second knowing that she was very near death.

Enraged by the fact that he simply couldn't risk killing his only chance to fix his highly unique and complicated situation. Vaos released her and threw her on the ground before stumbling back slightly and collapsed to the ground himself. They both were breathing in ragged breaths as Vaos was slowly peeling off some of the burnt sections of skin and the fiber of his robe that had been fused together into a black foul mess. Vadoni was coughing and gagging as her windpipe got used to having air run through it again. "I am going to kill you." Vaos managed to mutter still laying on the ground as he continued to twitch painfully.

Vadoni stood up and called her lightsaber to her hand bringing one of the blades to life. She knelt beside his head holding the blade beside his neck. "You hesitated, for that you should die. But I think decapitating you would be a waste of such a cute boy who plays Sith." Vaos's eyes went wide with rage and hate but the entire ordeal had wasted much more energy and power from his own body again reminding him about the lesson of endurance. She kissed his cheek lightly ignoring the fact that his skin was peeling off.

He rolled away from her managing to pull himself to his feet. "You have a strange way of being attracted to men that attempt to kill you." "I'm a Lady of the Sith, we crave power especially men who embody power." She grinned as she deactivated her lightsaber. Vaos called all three of his lightsabers to his open palm. "Then I promise I will be the last man you find yourself attracted to. Because you will die by my hand." He hissed. She jumped to her feet. "So you keep saying. Why not have fun instead. I could be a valuable asset, also an enjoyable one." Vaos gave her a look of disgust. "Emotions such as lust are for those that fail to see the entire picture. Besides you're an inferior race."

Vadoni's eyes widened. "You mean… you're…" Vaos glared at her. "Emotions such as lust distract one from power. The ultimate goal that every Sith should crave, that is my lust." "I spoke too soon. You are no pretender, but it's certainly a shame. You're missing out on so much." She frowned as she lightly dragged the back of her finger along his jaw. Vaos instantly grabbed her wrist like a vice. "You are cunning and manipulative, a true Sith. Now that I know just how sly you really are. I will give you one night, to decide whether you will free me or not. If you do not, I will come and kill you. If you actually make it through the next few days, I will not underestimate you again." He said throwing her on the ground by her wrist before heading for the entrance.

"You need to understand something." Vadoni said quickly, as she got up and dusted herself off. "Your spirit is locked inside that body and so long as there is even one piece of bone from your body in existence your spirit will forever be bound to it. Once all your bones have disintegrated into oblivion your spirit will finally be free to roam whatever planet you happen to be on at the time." Vaos turned and looked at Vadoni with pure hatred seething from his eyes. "Then give me life!" he hissed walking up to her. "That's impossible. But I can do this." She said handing him a datapad of a prototype armor. "A fully augmented Sith body suit, forged in Sith alchemy. It would act as skin in lieu of your rotting flesh and provide you with a unique full body suit of armor that will encase your remains in what would basically be a tomb. The only difference is it would be in the form of armor and it wouldn't be sealed. As a result it will not be impervious of damage and you will need me to help maintain it. But you will no longer have to concern yourself with rotting away." Vadoni explained with a morbid grin on her face the entire time.

Vaos thought about her offer. "How long would it take you to get the materials necessary for the suit?" "It could be done by today, but you would also have to undergo certain implantations. The suit would need to be able to link to your nervous system via two implanted ports on both sides of all your articulating vertebrae." "Why does it matter if I am simply a wraith trapped inside a body?" "Because, the spell I used allows you to use your body as though you have been merged with it. This means that your brain theoretically still works as it should, biologically. Thus the reason why you think you feel pain. In reality you are still decomposing. I expected you to decompose slower, however. My goal was to be long gone before you discovered the truth." Vadoni said perplexed.

Vaos glared at her. So when my body has decomposed to the point where it is no longer able to work with the spell, what happens then?" "The suit would become your body. It's capabilities would be quite similar to that of a cyborg. The only difference would be that you are bound to this armor via Sith alchemy which if used correctly could give you an infinite life span." Vadoni noted cautiously. Vaos was breathing heavily still feeling the effects of being electrocuted. "Then lets begin." He said throwing the datapad on the floor and walking out.


End file.
